Another
by Fly On Aya
Summary: Deveraux Academy for Girls is the school Max will spend the rest of her senior year. There, she befriends Kaichou and somewhere along the way, she meets Fang. Maybe her life is gonna change. WARNING: CLICHE FLASHBACKS.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! Uhh. . . No nonsense Aya notes for a while. You won't see them on my other 2 stories either. I want to focus on ending my other two stories.**

**This is a new story, by the way. Hope you'll like it.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

**Max POV**

I'm not what you think I am.

I'm different; I've been called many names. Most of them are not to be mentioned because they're too disgusting.

I'm Maximum Ride.

A seventeen-year-old girl who has been arrested too many times that my mother decided to transfer me to a boarding school.

And that's where my bus is going.

Deveraux Academy for Girls.

I wonder how my senior year's gonna pass by?

* * *

My mother told me that Deveraux Academy for Girls is an elite boarding school for girls. ONLY.

I'm gonna spend my whole senior year in a school full of pheromone-obsessed girls, except that the school doesn't have testosterones.

What a life.

Actually, _my _life. I've been transferred to twenty-three schools in the span of three years. Imagine that.

No one likes me.

Honestly, people are scared of me. I've heard rumors that I'm a monster. A girl who has black, jagged teeth and warts all over my face. A girl who can kill you with a straw. A girl who has the voice of Frankenstein. A girl whose gaze can paralyze you the second you stare at her. A girl who is the spawn of the Devil.

They're pretty funny too. They still make me laugh until I cry.

Maybe that's why I get in trouble a lot.

My mother once told me that I'm the worst daughter ever but she won't trade me for anyone. Though I may be hard-headed, I'm not stupid.

At the twenty-three schools I've been, my grades were all A's.

People think that if you're a delinquent, you're stupid. Again, a stereotype. Some people always jump to conclusions right away.

Besides being a delinquent and having straight A's, I have some other traits.

My sister said I'm kind and gentle. I've always helped anyone who's in trouble. Pretty much I'm a sucker for anyone in distress.

I love helping people. After I help someone, I feel. . . rejuvenated. Relaxed. Renewed. And there's nothing better than someone giving you gratitude.

People are not the only ones I help. I also help helpless animals. Stray dogs and cats. Squirrels. Once, I helped a deer. I always bring the wounded animals to my mother because she's a veterinarian.

I also love helping Mother Nature. I still want to live after 2012, you know. Basically, I'm a green person.

I can play the guitar (Both electric and acoustic), piano, ukulele, drums, bass guitar, and the violin. I can also sing. (Shocker, right?)

One thing I can never do: cook.

I'm the worst cook ever. I can't even work the toaster. So, whenever my mother is cooking, she always bans me in the kitchen.

That's me.

The side most people doesn't see everyday.

* * *

I'm now in the belly of the testosterone-loving beast.

It's actually six-thirty in the evening, so most of the girls are having dinner in the dining room.

I decided not to go there, even though my stomach is ordering me to. I went straight to my room and didn't even bother turning on the lights.

I plop on the nearest bed and close my eyes.

Just looking at the size of this school is enough for me to get exhausted.

The last sound I hear is NeverShoutNever! singing the last lines of Happy.

_I'm happy knowing that you are mine_  
_The grass is greener on the other side_  
_The more I think, the more I wish_  
_That we could lay here for hours and just reminisce_

* * *

**A/N: RnR?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Max POV**

"Hi, roomie."

I turn my head and see a girl my age with short-layered, brownish-black hair and black eyes who's sitting on one of the stools sipping coffee. Or so that's what I think it is.

"Hi. So, we're roommaties?" I ask while I sit up. Wow. I passed out on her bed. What a great way to start my new school year.

Roomie nods. "Yep. No need to say sorry. It's about time I got my own roommate." She continues to sip her coffee-slash-whatever-it-is.

"You didn't have a roommate?" I ask and sit on the other stool. She hands me a cup of coffee. (So I was right.)

"Nope. Since freshman year."

"You must be lucky then. Having the room all to yourself."

"Nah. It gets lonely as time passes by. Though I did enjoy the first two months alone." She laughs.

I laugh with her. I kinda like this girl.

"I'm Aya Akuto." She stretches out her hand.

I shake it. "You're Japanese?"

"No. 'Aya Akuto' is my alias." She grins.

"Why do you have an alias?"

"Every girl in Deveraux goes by their alias." She stated it as if it's a fact.

"Every one has an alias? Why?"

Aya taps her chin. "Well, it's tradition. It dates back to 1892. There was a student who entered Deveraux and she hates her name. She has been wanting to change her name for a long timr, but her parents won't allow her to. So when she entered Deveraux, she changed her name. She loved her new name so much that all her classmates called her by her new name. Some girs were jealous, so they went by their own aliases."

Interesting. . . "It's been like that for a long time?" Aya nods. "What's you real name?"

She smiles the Mona Lisa smile. "My real name doesn't interest you. Have you come up with your own alias?"

"I think I'll stick with my real name." Besides, Maximum Ride isn't really my real name.

Aya nods. "OK. You're probably the first girl to stick with their real name in a _long _time."

I laugh. Aw, I'm special! "I guess that makes me special then. Tell me more about the school."

Aya squints her eyes in concentration. "Well, Deveraux was built -"

I shake my head. "Not the history. I personally think history is boring."

Aya nods in agreement. "Me too. If you wanna know more about the school, you should ask the student council president. Most girls call her 'Kaichou'."

"Why 'Kaichou'?"

"'Kaichou' means 'president' in Japanese. Don't give me that look. She isn't stuck up or anything. Every girl in this school like her." She stands up and grabs her book bag below the table.

She stops in front of me. "I almost forgot. Here's your schedule and locker combination." She hands me a piece of paper.

I study it and look up at her. "Wait. Do I have a school uniform?"

"Yeah. It's in your closet. Gotta go. I like being early."

_I don't_. "Bye, Aya."

She waves her hand. "See ya around, Maximum Ride!"

Wait.

How did she know my name?

* * *

Once I finished my coffee I open my closet. True enough, there were hangers of school uniforms.

Unfortunately, there are only skirts. And they're mid-thigh.

I grab one of the five blue plaid skirts and replaced my jeans with the skirt.

Unlike the skirts, I had a choice with the tops. They're all white, but in different styles. I remember Aya wore a white short-sleeved blouse and a sky blue necktie.

The choices are a navy blue blazer, a navy blue sweater vest with argyle pattern, fivae long-sleeved button-down shirts and five short-sleeved blouses.

I pick a long-sleeved button-down shirt and roll-up the sleeves up to the elbows.

To my right was a small closet. I open it and see neckties and ribbons and socks. I raise my eyebrows in astonishment. I take a navy-blue necktie and loosely tie it around my neck. the socks come in different sizes. Ankle-high, knee-high, and mid-thigh. I take a pair of black knee-high socks and put them on.

Now for the shoes. I look down and saw the shoes arranged neatly in a line below the clothes. There are a pair of black pumps, tennis shoes a pair of leather boots and a pair of black Converse. That made my eyes widen.

I grab the boots and shove my feet in. Shockingly, it fit perfectly. I take the paper on the table and read it again.

"Where the hell is my bag?" I ask to no one in particular. I find it beside the other empty bed that I assumed is mine. I pull the sling bag over my shoulder and leave the room.

I grab the keys to the dorm room ust in time before I locked the door.

I realize I don't know where my first class is. I turn over the paper I was holding and saw a map with the routes to my classes highlighted.

I smile. "Thanks, Aya."

Another school. Another school year.

Which means another. . .

RRRIIINNNGGG!

I'll get back to that.

* * *

First period, I had piano.

Turns out the girld who chose piano were begineers. Here I thought they'd be more advanced, since they're seniors and all. I was the only girl in the class who knows how to play Beethoven's Fur Elise.

Second period, I had P.E.

This is a weird school, not because it's an elite private boarding school for girls, but because the coaches are masters in martial arts and they taught us karate today. I had so much fun kicking and punching girls. Ha-ha. It was already easy for me because I have a black belt in karate.

Thirderiod, now, is Honors English IV.

While waiting for the professor, I scan the room. The English class room is twice as big as my old school'd English room. My eyes stop at the bookshelves.

I stand up and walk towards them. I raun my fingers through the leather covers. I recognize some classic books. Romeo and Juliet, Pride and Prejudice, A Midsummer Night's Dream and more. I've read all of them.

"How are you liking your day so far?" A girl asks me.

I turn to my right and saw a girl with long jet-black hair and sparkly blue eyes holding Hamlet. She smiles cheerfully at me.

"It's third period. I don't know if I like my day." I drop my hand to my side.

"Yeah. I was trying to start a conversation with you. You know, if you need help or something."

I nod. "I do need help. Do you know where Kaichou is?"

She nods. "She's probably in the student council room with the rest of the student council. Why?"

"I wanna know more about the school."

"Good choice. It's highly likely she's with the student council. Do you know where the room is?"

"Yeah. I have a map." I grab my sling bad and leave the classroom. I take out the paper on my pocket and read it.

_Turn right on the first corner, turn left when you reach the drinking fountain and turn right at the second corner._

Easy. First day of school and I already ditched class.

I reached the student council room in just a minute. I ran.

I knock on te door. _Please let her be here. Please?_

"Come in." I turn the knob and push the door open.

It's dark inside the room, so I doubt this is the student council room. "Um. . . Is Kaichou here?" The black swivel chair in front of me turn around.

"Hi, roomie."

I recognize the voice immediately.

"Aya? You're Kaichou?"

Aya grins. "Yeah?"

I suddenly feel outraged. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Aya shrugs. "You didn't ask. I thought you were smarter than that. How can I help you, Max?"

"I need to know more about the school."

"Are you sure it's not 'want'?"

"Fine. I _want _to know more about the school. Do I get in trouble for that?"

"No," She gets off the chair and stands beside me. "Come on. I'll show you around the school."

"What about my classes?"

"Ariel's gonna take care of those. Now, are you coming or not?"

* * *

**A/N: Fang will come in the later chapters, don't worry. RnR?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Max POV**

"Uh. . . Yeah." I wave at the girls in the room goodbye. "Aya?"

Aya taps her foot impatiently. "What is it?" I leave the room with her and we turn right.

"Who's Ariel?" I shift my sling bag behind my back.

Aya's face lights up. "Ariel is the girl with the short curly red hair and jade-green eyes."

"I'm guessing that's her alias. Can you tell me her real name? I mean, I wanna know the names of the girls in the student council."

Aya chuckles. "You are the only one who will know their name. Except for Larenston's student council."

I'm gonna ask her what that is later. "So?

"There are five members in the council. Ariel is Lissa and she's the secretary. The girl who was polishing the vases and with the long straight red hair and sky-blue eyes is Brigid and her alias is Elira and she's the treasurer. The girl who was reading Ransom is Tessa and hers is Poppy and she's the business manager."

"And you. But, there were only four people in there. Who is the last one?"

Aya grins at me. "You already met her."

I raise my eyebrows. "I did?"

"Yeah. J.J. Can't remember her?" Her dark eyes sparkling in amusement.

I shake my head. "If I did remember her, I wouldn't be asking you, right?"

Aya sighs. "J.J. is the girl in your Honors English class. The girl who asked you how you liked your day so far. The girl with jet-black hair and light-blue eyes." _How does she know about that?_

It was like a switch in my brain. "Oh. Oh! Her! Now I remember! What's her alias?"

"Dee Dee." Aya laughs at my expression. "I know. It didn't make much sense either, when she told us what her alias is. I mean, her name is _J.J. _And her alias is _Dee Dee_. She's the vice-president, by the way." Aya shakes her head.

I laugh. "Tell me more about the school."

Aya's face turned serious. "We just passed the Science classrooms. This floor contains the English and Science classrooms. You already know that the ground floor is the Gym. It's pretty big, right?"

"Are you serious? It was like a football field!"

"That's because it _is_ a football field."

"It's an all-girls school! How can you have a football field? Don't tell me you have a football team?" I look so horrified that Aya doubles over in laughter.

Aya shakes her hand at me. "We don't have a football team! No one wants to be tackled by a two-thousand-pound Mongoloid in mud."

"Right. So why do you have a football field?" I help Aya straighten up.

She takes deep breaths. "Because Larenston's football team are a bunch of lazy arrogant dudes."

"Huh?" _What the hell is Larenston?_

"They don't want to do the hassles involving the football field. Like trimming and watering the grass."

I nod.

"Anyway, where was I?"

"Uh. . . The Science classrooms?"

"Right! OK. The next floor has the Music/Arts and Social Studies classrooms. The fourth floor has the Foreign Language and Family and Consumer Sciences classrooms."

"Where are the Math classrooms?"

"The rooms are in the same building as the Faculty Room."

"And that's where?" I ask obviously. We are already outside the building and walking towards another building that is two stories high.

Aya points to the building we are headed. "The Math and Technology classrooms are in the second floor. Any questions?"

"What's Larenston?" We sit side by side on a bench.

Aya crosses her legs. "Larenston Institute is the brother school of Deveraux Academy."

"Really? Where is it?"

"Just across the street."

I snap my head at her. "What? Just across the street? You mean-"

Aya nods. "Yeah. Larenston is much, _much _bigger than Deveraux. And it's dominated by boys whose age ranges from 12 years to 18 years old."

"Is it the same for Deveraux?"

"Yep. Seventh to twelfth grade. That's why this school is _really _big. This school has 926 students. Eighty-six percent are rich heiresses. A puny twelve percent are exchange students. And last, point six percent are us transfer students." The distance can be barely seen between the thumb and point finger that she held up.

My eyes widen. Eighty-six percent are rich heiresses? "Wow. That's. . . Why are there more exchange students than transfer students?"

Aya shrugs. "The exchange student entrance exam is _way_ easier than the transfer student entrance exam. I've seen the exam and it's just bogus."

"When have you been here?" I cross my arms. Aya stands up so I did too. We walk past the Faculty building and to the Cafeteria.

"Since seventh grade. So did the others too." By "others" she meant the other members of the student council.

"What you're saying is that it's impossible to get in this school."

Aya sighs. She turns around and walks backwards. "Not impossible. . . Just. . . _difficult. _Because Deveraux is an elite school, it just makes sense to make the entrance exams hard. . ."

"And a lot of people will fail. . . That makes sense. But why is the entrance exam for exchange students easier?"

"It's kinda like advertising the school. The founders want the whole world to know about Deveraux."

I nod. "Is it the same for Larenston?"

Aya nods. She pushes the glass door open and the enticing scent of roast chicken punches me in the face. _Oh, damn. . ._

"You said the Larenston Student Council knows the real names of the members of Deveraux Student Council. How do they know?"

We join the group of babbling girls as they wait for their lunches. I take a tray like Aya. I scan at the food display behind the glass windows. They're all gourmet. I take a plate of grilled shrimp scampi and a glass of sparkling water.

As soon as we are seated, Aya answers my question.

"I already mentioned that Larenston is the brother school of Deveraux, right?" I nod. "It's tradition that the student council of Larenston to work with Deveraux Student Council."

I nod. I fork a shrimp and bring it up to my mouth. The shrimp just melts inside my mouth and the different tastes dances on my tongue. I close my eyes and further savor the shrimp.

"Ah. So, when do you guys meet?" I fork another shrimp.

"Every weekend. See, in this school, you can go home every weekend. And all the rich heiresses go home to their mansions. Some exchange students can't come home because their homes are in different countries. The student council rarely comes home except for the holidays."

"That means I can go home this weekend?" I so miss Mom's cookies.

Aya shakes her head. "Nope. I have work for you." _What does that mean? _

She twirls pasta around her fork and shoves it in her mouth. Soon, the rest of the student council joins us.

J. J. - the girl who asked me how I like my day - sits next to me. She smiles at me brightly. "Hi, Max!" The two redheads sit on either side of Kaichou. Tessa settles to my right.

"Wait, how did you know-" I start to ask.

Aya just grins. "We're the student council. We know _everything._" They all nod.

_Oh, so that's how she knew about J.J.'s asking. _"What is this 'work' you want me to do?" I sip my sparkling water slowly.

The other four girls stare abruptly at Kaichou.

"Kaichou! Don't do this now!" Lissa cries out. Her curly red hair bobs.

Tessa and Brigid nod in agreement with her.

J.J. - who for the first time lost her smile - frowns.

Kaichou just shrugs.

"What? What is it?" I have a feeling this is gonna be bad.

Kaichou's dark eyes turn black as the night.

"Max, do you know what the disciplinary committee is?"

_How should I know?_

I shake my head.

* * *

Aya nods.

My heart is threatening to break out of my chest.

"The disciplinary committee is a group of people who make sure that there is discipline in the academy."

"And?" I urge Aya to continue.

"For the last fifty years, no one has joined the disciplinary committee."

"_And?_" I'm getting impatient here!

"Will you join the committee?"

The other girls are starting at me intently. My heart rate is back to normal.

"Sure."

They gasp. Even Aya did.

"Are you sure?" Lissa and Brigid ask in unison.

I nod.

Tessa looks worried. "It's a tough job." J.J. agrees with her.

"What do I have to?" I ask Aya.

"You're like our personal bodyguard. You maintain discipline in Deveraux as well as in Larenston." Aya grins.

Now I gasp.

"WHAT?"

"Quiet down! You'll attract attention. No one has joined the disciplinary committee in fifty years because it's a hard job. Even the guys in Larenston can't take it." Aya leans back her chair.

"What do I _exactly _do?" I push my food away from me because I suddenly lost my appetite.

Lissa answers me. "You make rounds around the school everyday and look for anything suspicious."

"Like?"

Tessa replies. "Like hooking up in school."

"That's illegal?" I arch a brow.

Aya nods. "You can't fraternize with any student - especially Larenston students - during school days. And you can't let Larenston students enter this school."

I nod. "What do I do if I caught someone?"

J.J. wraps her arm around my shoulders. "What you always do. Bury your fist on their face." She forms a fist and pretends to punch an imaginary Larenston student.

I want to laugh, but the others look so serious. But their eyes give them away. Their beautiful eyes are full of humor.

Brigid looks at me. "You write them detention. That's it. You don't punch them in the face." Her eyes are fix on J.J. She blushes in shame.

"What else do I have to do?"

Aya grins evilly.

"You have to remember _every _student's name."

"Every?"

Aya nods. "Every."

"Also Larenston students?"

Aya nods. "_Every_."

I groan.

* * *

**A/N: RnR?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Max is back!**

**Max: Hooray for me! What did I miss?**

**Iggy: Pretty much everything. As you can see, seven of her stories are complete. And I was shunned from Aya notes! And it's her birthday.**

**Fang: No, not shunned. _Neglected_.**

**Max: (pats Iggy's head) Poor Ig. Here. Eat some bacon. And Aya, Happy Birthday.**

**Me: Aw, thanks. Where's my present?**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

Max POV

For the last ten days, I felt like I was a walking time bomb.

My brain was ready to burst and any more names can kill me.

I think I know how Einstein felt. I totally agree with you, dude.

So anyway, I managed to remember only half of the total number of the students in these schools. Still, managing to remember half is still an achievement, right?

And in between those days, I also did my school work. (Yes, homeworks and such.)

During Day five, Tess got a cold. And I learned more about the student council. Aya is the editor-in-chief of the school paper and in charge of three other clubs. Brigid and Lissa are in charge of the Theatre and Drama Club. J.J., well, she's in Band and is the lead guitarist of Scintillate - the school's rock band. Tess is the school's couselor. You'd think it would be an adult's job.

The day Tess got the cold, she asked me a favor. She wanted me to be the substitute counselor.

Look, I'm not good with heart-to-heart conversations. Especially with another person in the same sex. It's just. . . weird. For me, it is.

I was gonna turn her down, but I didn't have the heart since she was sick. I should have said no - the hell with feelings getting hurt.

So, I spent my entire afternoon listening to 124 girls pour their emotions out until the walls were reeking with love and hate and sorrow and remorse. And tears.

It was like watching the Young and the Restless over and over again. And over again.

I didn't know normal girls could cry that much! Oh, the horror just by thinking about it!

One girl really stood out. She's in seventh grade and her name - sorry, _alias _- is Pretty Jane. Was she born without an imagination?

Anyway, Pretty told me that her best friend has been acting weird since she - Pretty - was saved from drowning by her. Apparently Pretty went to the school pool and tried to learn how to swim. It went downfill from there.

Pretty told me that her best friend wanted to spend more time together. And sometimes, she would catch her best friend staring weirdly at her. Her best friend - Dare Lillian (She has a bigger imagination than Pretty. Way to go!) - would move so close to her until they were inches away.

Tell me that does not freak you out.

So after Pretty left the office, I researched Dare Lillian.

I asked Aya who she was and some other important data.

"Why do you want to know about her, anyway?" Aya asked me while she was stacking some papers.

I played with the Newton balls on her desk. "I'm just intrigued." J.J. brought in some sodas and I took a can of Pepsi.

I chugged it while Aya clicked her pen. "Well, Dare Lillian is thirteen and in seventh grade."

I waved a hand. "Already knew that. Tell me something I don't know."

Aya shrugged. "Well, she's from Rome and just moved here in San Francisco three years ago," My eyebrows rose. "Exchange student. Anyway, her favorite subjects are Science and Art. Her grades in Science are impeccable. Her drawings can blow you away. Apparently, she has a fetish for bombs." Aya dropped the pen and stamped the paper.

_A fetish for bombs? Totally weird_. "So what exactly happened when Pretty drowned?"

"How should I know?" Brigid and Lissa came in arguing about jeggings. I just ignored them and frowned at Aya.

"You know everything! Can't you at least tell me?" I rose my voice about Lissa's protesting. Lissa and Brigid both shut up.

Aya shook her head. "Can't. Too busy. Gotta finish these papers by Friday." I urged her to tell me more, but she completely ignored me.

I stomped out of that room and isolated myself in our room.

What happened?

I have to know.

* * *

You can say it became an obsession.

Call it whatever you want. But this is something that really intrigued me.

So for the next four days, I studied Dare Lillian's every move. Like Pretty said, Dare was _so _close to her. Dare would have her arm around Pretty's shoulders. Dare would be holding hands with Pretty. Dare would not let go of Pretty when they hug even though it was time to let go.

Dare is a pretty girl. Long curly blonde hair and azure-colored eyes that you can see them from miles away because they're so bright. And she's a three inches taller than Pretty. (Pretty's 5'3".) She's the typical American girl.

But she has a fetish for bombs! That is not typical.

This afternoon, I'm studying Dare and Pretty work on their Pre-Al homework here in the library. As for me, I randomly took a book from the references shelf and opened it in a random page. I pretended to read the History of the Encyclopedia while looking at them.

I peek from the corner of the page and see Dare's right hand inch closer to Pretty's. _Hmm. . ._

I flip the page and continue looking.

Dare's eyes flash from Pretty's paper to her lips. _OK. . ._

Pretty puts down her pencil and smiles at Dare. Dare faintly smiles back.

I hear Pretty ask Dare what's wrong. Dare stammers by answering that she didn't understood the questions. I doubt Pretty noticed that she stammered.

So, Pretty patiently shows Dare how to work the problems. Dare nods, but I know her mind is not on Math. _Naughty, naughty girl_.

Then, they start talking about Pretty's crush on this boy. Dare's eyes turn dark from jealously. Pretty frowns and tells Dare that the guy she's crushing on is a total a-hole. Somehow, Dare looks relieved. Pretty keeps on going how men are douchebags and are so superficial. I totally agree.

Dare is startled by the opinion and leaps out of the chair.

"Men are not douchebags! Some men are kind and caring!" Girls startle because of her loud voice. I arch a brow since her voice sounds deeper. Like a boy's. She clears her throat and sits back down. She refuses to meet Pretty's gray eyes and I see some faint pink coloring on Dare's cheeks.

I snap the book shut and put it back to the shelf. I rise out of my chair and push it back to the table. I walk towards Dare and Pretty's table.

"Hi, girls," I smile sweetly at the two of them. I fix my eyes at Dare. "Your voice was quite loud."

Pretty smiles at me. "That was kinda embarrassing. And I already told Dare that I didn't mean it. But she won't look at me!"

_I think I know why, Pretty. _"She's just embarrassed. You might want to give her some space." Pretty nods and leaves the table. She looks back and glances at Dare. Dare still has her face hidden.

Pretty leaves and I grin. I lean closer to Dare's ear and whisper. "Let's have a talk. In my room."

Dare looks up at me and nods. She gathers her things and I take her head. We exit the library and walk to my room.

Once there, I tell Dare to sit on the couch. Dare gently lays her things beside her and she adjusts her skirt.

I take a stool and settle it in front of Dare. I turn it around so my chest is facing the back of the stool.

Dare's eyes wanders around the room.

I turn serious.

"Dare. Look at me." Dare meets my gaze.

"Is there something wrong?" She asks softly.

Instead of answering, I twist on my seat and fling my legs on one side. My left arm rests on top of the seat and I look hard at her.

"Tell me. Why would a Larenston student disguise himself as a girl and attend the school just across the street?"

Dare stiffens.

* * *

**A/N: Hooray for Italians!**

**Fang: Why?**

**Me: For pasta. Duh. I just love spaghetti and can't get enough of it.**

**Max: Totally agree. God, I missed your mom's spaghetti.**

**Iggy: I didn't.**

**Me: Of course. RnR?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: New poll up. I personally think I should have a one month hiatus to fix and rewrite ALL my stories. Ellieeee - or whatever your real name is - made me really think. If you're reading this, I totally agree with you. So, I made a new poll. I expect a lot of people would vote because I've been wanting to take a vacation on FF. Like Phoenix. What do you think?**

**Iggy: You should. You really should. I mean, your writing is getting sloppier, now that I realize it. And your plot is _wayy _too fast. Slow it down a little! Bring the adjectives and the emotions!**

**Max: For the first time, I agree with Iggy.**

**Fang: Me too.**

**Me: So, readers, what is your vote? Should I?**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

Max POV

Evil laugh! I totally got her now! Just the way she stiffened says it all!

I have to bite my lower lip down to keep from laughing. I just love it when I know I'm right. I feel like jumping up and down and point my finger at her and shout, "I was right! In your face, dude!"

But I am not going to do that because I am the school's disciplinarian and it would ruin my reputation.

So, the interrogation continues. . . (Cue mysterious piano music.)

Dare stammers. "I don't know what you're talking about." Dare is cracking her knuckles and looking anywhere but my steady gaze. My gaze can paralyze anyone, hence the rumors go.

I finally laugh. I can't keep myself together and the laugh just break out of me.

I stop and stare at her. "Cut the crap. You know what I'm talking about. No girl would do those things to their best friend. Unless she's a lesbian. Which you're not. That little outburst in the library totally gave you away." I wiggle my brows.

Dare turns red. Her/his voice turn back to normal. His voice is just starting to crack. "Fine. But don't tell her."

_I'm so right! Jackpot! _"So, real name? And take off the freakin' wig."

He rip the wig off his scalp and winces. "Zach Grant. Seventh grade."

I roll my eyes. "Why exactly did you disguised yourself as a girl?"

Zach Grant flings up his hands. "Duh! Why do you think I was doing those to her?"

_Well, you're stupid enough to almost blow your cover. _"You do know what will happen to you, right?"

Zach sighs heavily. "I know, I know. It's just that I want to be with her and. . . You know. . . Get to know her better."

"Didn't you actually think what the consequences would be?" I stand up and sit next to him.

"I did. But I though it would be worth it. I can't wait every weekend to see her."

Now I sigh. "Come on. Go back to your dorm and pack your things."

Zach looks at me. "I'm going back to Larenston?"

I lightly smack the back of his head. "What did you think? I can't let a Larenston student roam around the school. Besides, you're a guy. Guys go to Larenston."

"Can I at least say goodbye to her?"

"Why bother? You'll come back every weekend, anyway."

Zach nods and puts on his wig. "Right." Zach stands to the door. I turn the knob and let him out of the door. I follow him to his dorm. Lots of girls are looking intently at us and are whispering to each other.

As Zach opens the door, I glare at the girls until they scamper away. No one is in the room, so Zach immediately takes out his small bag and packs it with his clothes.

When he finishes, Zach motions for me to continue to the Student Council Room. Aya looks up from the paper she was writing on and arches a brow at Zach.

"You finally figure it out, Max. Awesome job," she clicks her pen and lays it down.

My jaw drops. _She knew? _"You knew and you didn't tell me? I hate the fact that you know everything that's going on in this school."

Aya rolls her eyes and pulls out the Drop Out form. "Zach, tell Iggy hi for me, 'kay?"

Zach nods and says hi to Brigid and Lissa who are looking at a magazine about Taylor Lautner. They barely say anything back at him. J.J. waves at him and Tess just smiles.

"You're good to go. And next time, don't try to fool me with your 'girl' voice." Aya winks at Zach and lets us go.

Once outside, we walk past the huge vast and that connects Larenston and Deveraux.

"Oh, my God!" I cry out loud. It has been awhile since I walked this much. "Can it possibly anymore bigger? God!"

Zach laughs at me. "I can't believe you joined the disciplinary committee!"

I glare at him. "I didn't know it would be this hard!"

Finally, we reach Larenston. It's a _lot_ bigger than Deveraux. And it's giving off weird vibes. Mostly it has to do with your gender.

"OK, where's the Student Council Room?" I start to walk, but Zach stops me.

"Wait. I have to change."

_Of course you do. _"Fine. I'm giving you two minutes!" I yell after him as he run towards the nearest restroom.

I look around the Rotunda and my jaw drops once again. On my right are glass cases full of trophies, medals and certificates. It shouldn't be a surprise since Larenston _is_ an all-boys school. To my left were plaques of recognition for the guys who were the best in the different subjects. I squint at the plaques and see that majority of the guys in the plaques were good-looking. Weird.

"I'm done! Let's go, Max!"

I straighten myself and follow Zach to the Student Council Room.

"Before we enter," Zach warns me. "Let me apologize early. The people in there could be a little loud and intimidating. So brace yourself."

"You're telling me to brace myself? You're talking to the girl who got arrested too many times that I lost count."

Zach scrunches up his face. "You got arrested?"

I roll my eyes and reach past him. I push open the door and the smell of aftershave slaps me in the face.

"Oh, God!" I cry out while I pinch my nose.

The three guys in the room snap their heads at me and gapes. The fourth guy didn't look up from the newspaper he's reading.

Zach claps my shoulder. "I know. You'll get used to it." Zach drops his bag on a couch adjacent to the central desk. The two guys sitting on the couch scoot over for Zach to sit.

The guy sitting in the desk speaks up. "Who are you?"

Zach answers for me. "She's Maximum Ride. She's the new disciplinarian," Iggy looks shocked. "I know! I can't believe it either. Oh and, Aya says hi."

I shake my head. "Who's the president?" I ask.

Three fingers point at the strawberry-blond-haired guy in the desk. "I am. I'm Iggy, the president of Larenston Student Council."

I arch a brow. "You didn't strike me as the president."

Iggy nods at me. "Everyone says that. He's," Iggy points at the guy behind him - the one reading the newspaper - sitting in the window sill. "Supposed to be the president. But he didn't want the responsibilities and to do the decision-making, so he became the vice-president."

"Ah" is my only answer.

"I'm Dylan, the secretary!" says the pale-blond-haired guy with electric blue eyes who's throwing the ball in the air and catching it.

"Sam, the treasurer," says the chestnut-brown-haired guy whose eyes are the same color as his hair and is thumb wrestling with Zach.

The only person whose name I don't know is the one in the window sill. He sighs and folds his newspaper neatly. He's over six feet tall and has really dark hair. He ruffles his hair and yawns.

He just turns his head at me and says his name in a crisp British accent. "Fang."

For some reason, he looks familiar. I don't know why.

Because of the thought, my left eyebrow arches. Iggy misinterprets it. "He's not British. He just lived his whole life in London," I open my mouth to reply but he continues. "He's my best friend and I hardly know him! I only know five things about him," He raises a one finger. "One, he has an accent but he's American," He holds up the second finger. "Two, even though he hardly speaks, he speaks 22 languages fluently.

"Three, he has a fetish for red-haired girls," I snort. "Four, he likes wearing black but he's not emo. And five, he has never fallen in love."

I chuckle. "And you have, Iggy?"

Iggy turns bright red, which makes me laugh harder. "No. But someday I will!"

Fang runs his left hand through his short dark hair with bangs. "What brings you here, Maximum Ride?" Fang asks me, his dark eyes fix fully on me.

Wow. His accent is totally new to me. I rub the back of my neck. "Well, I just wanted to meet you guys, so that I can cross you off my list."

Fang tilts his head to the right. (Well, his_ right_, not my _right_. So it's my left.) "The list that has all the names of the students of Deveraux and Larenston."

"And you're supposed to memorize it?" Sam asks me.

I nod.

Dylan laughs out loud. "You don't have to, sweetheart. It's not mandatory or anything."

I feel anger surge through my bloodstream. "What? I'm seriously gonna kill her!" I turn and walk out of the door.

Fang calls out behind me. "You're going in the wrong way, love."

I turn to my left and flushes in embarrassment. I pass Fang leaning against the doorway and he trails behind me.

"You didn't know?" he asks. I slow down to a walk and he walks beside me.

I shake my head. "How should I know? I'm new to the school. And besides, it's Aya."

Fang rests his right hand on top of my head. I look up at him.

"_Mon chéri, _don't believe every single thing you hear."

I smile at him and he just smirks.

We reach outside the school and he lets me go.

I turn around and walk back to Deveraux.

"Bye, Emmy."

Only one person in my whole entire life calls me that.

I abruptly turn around, but Fang is gone.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so depressed. If you wanna know why, you'll never know. I really want to take a time-off here.**

**Iggy: (pats Aya's head) Poor you.**

**Fang: (pats Aya's head)**

**Max: RnR?**


	6. Chapter 6

****

**A/N: I know I took a _long _time to update. I just want you guys to know that I'm now a highschool girl and I get a mountain of homework everyday and it's also hard to concentrate when I'm bombarded by my H. English teacher and W. Geography teacher to write a paper. Words are just getting mixed up when I try to write a chapter.**

**Max: Why can't you just hand the stories to me? That way, it'll be easier!**

**Fang & Iggy: NOBODY WANTS YOU TO WRITE HER STORIES!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Fang POV

_I've known her for thirteen long years_

_And all those time I've spent with her, my fears disappeared_

_..._

What are the odds of meeting your very first childhood friend for the first time in thirteen years and whom you've also fallen in love with?

The odds are miniscule. It's a total coincidence if it happened.

Well, it happened, all right. It happened last week and just reminiscing it makes my heart beat faster than the world's fastest man can run. I just can't believe she's here... In San Diego, California!

Last week was the kind of week what I would like to call _shitty. _There was Gazzy's disappearance (The student council knew where he was and we just didn't want to inform the mob.) and Iggy's annoying tantrums. Usually, the tantrums come once every week. But, his tantrums came like cramps to a teenage girl who's having a period.

His tantrums consists of three parts: the Attention Getter, the Argument and the Dramatic Exit.

The Attention Getter starts with a dirty joke. Then he goes on and on and suddenly you'll realize he's totally off his point and he's taking a long time to get there.

In comes the Argument. He starts yelling at you to shut the hell up and listen to him because he's the SC President and all and that what he was saying could save mankind.

So he just goes on and on until after an hour later, he gets to the point. When he realizes you're not listening to him, he makes the Dramatic Exit.

His tantrums - last week - were all about the new student in Deveraux. Aya won't tell him her name and that just irritates him. And then we found out the new girl became the new Disciplinarian and is gonna come here in a week. Iggy wanted to meet her right away but Aya threatens him that if he ever steps foot on Deveraux, she'll let out the dogs. (I didn't even know they had dogs!)

And then because of Gazzy's disappearance, we met the new girl out of schedule and it messed up my life ever since.

I'm not really the kind of guy who exposes his emotions, so I just keep a cool persona handy. And thank God for that. Because if I haven't kept my cool exterior on, I would have drooled and twitching like a mentally-retarded person.

Add the fact that I called her "Emmy."

Now I'm actually afraid to look at her or even be in the same room with her. And today, the SC of Deveraux and Larenston are gonna get together.

Oh, great. Just great.

* * *

"You know," Iggy says between his chewing of the BLT sub he's eating. "you shouldn't have called her that."

We, the Larenston Student Council, are walking to Deveraux because we have a meeting with their council. As usual, I wore what I always wear. Black pants, black leather shoes, a white long-sleeved shirt beneath my navy blue cardigan that is rolled up to the elbows. And for unnecessary props, I have my glasses-that-I-only-use-in-public glasses. I run a hand through my already messed-up hair.

I shrug at Iggy's statement. _As if I haven't thought that! _Even though my conscience is chanting I TOLD YOU SO I TOLD YOU SO I TOLD YOU SO, I completely shut it out.

I have other problems to think about. There's the meeting and of course Max.

Sam and Dylan come up behind me. They start singing some nursery rhyme in French. Of course, as a person who knows 22 languages, I slap them in the back of their heads for being silly at a time like this.

Iggy chokes with laughter. Gazzy slaps his back and Iggy spits out bacon.

"OH GREAT! I JUST SPAT OUT A NICE STRIP OF BACON BECAUSE OF YOU GUYS!" Iggy yells at Sam and Dylan. Dylan roars in laughter. Sam tries to suppress his.

I shake my head.

As we reach Deveraux's front gates, I wonder what Max would be like when I see her again. Then again, maybe she'll just ignore me. That would be great.

As soon as the gates open, we could already hear the girls' excited screaming.

We all rub our ears because of the defeaning noise. It has always been like this. Ever since seventh grade. Why are we cursed with these good looks?

I try to ignore the girls as much as possible. I have to have my mind focused and determined at the meeting. Not distracted and annoyed.

We're saved by Tess, who was reading a book close to the trashcan. We didn't even know she was there! She just pushed us inside the building and locked it behind her.

We have these weird astonishing looks in our faces every time we come here every weekend. This school never fails to shock me.

Tess, immuned to our reactions, waves us to the Student Council Room.

"Aren't you coming?" Sam asks. Tess shakes her head. She flips the page to her book and walks to the opposite direction we are going. I sigh.

Gazzy makes a tsk-ing sound. "Where do you think she's going?" Dylan asks me loudly.

"Probably in the bathroom," Iggy answers.

We turn right and pass all the classrooms. I get glimpses of them. Clean, arranged and not a speck of dust in sight. Just as I expected. We turn left after the third corner and reaches the SC Room.

The others take a deep breath and I just roll my eyes. They're always like this every time. Maybe because in the five days of the week, we only see people of the oppposite sex twice.

I reach pass Iggy, turn the knob and pushes it open. Lissa and Brigid greets us.

"Hey, guys! What's up?" As usual, they have their flirty smiles on and wink at me. I just nod. And so does the others.

They let us in and I assume my chair close to the shelf. I've always loved this chair. Maybe because it's made of real Italian leather and it's really soft and comfortable and good for two people.

My eyes roam around the room. It hasn't change much. We didn't go here last week because Aya forbade us to. Her manipulative words (read: threats) always get to us.

My gaze stop at Tess, who's blowing her hot tea. _How did she get here so fast? _Tess smiles warmly at me.

J.J. then enters the room with a tray of cookies and donuts. "Hey, what do you guys want to drink?"

We all answer, "Tea."

J.J. nods and goes back to the kitchen. I pick up a cookie and nibbles on it. _Where's Aya? Most specifically, where's Max?_

Iggy assumes his seat in the chair in front of the desk. Dylan takes the other. Sam sits slowly next to Tess. I'm the only who notices this, but Sam gets all giddy with Tess around.

Iggy sighs heavily. "WHERE IN THE NAME OF THE HOLY BACON GOD IS AYA?"

Lissa puffs out her cheeks. Brigid answers Iggy. "She's probably with Max. It's always been this way ever since Max became the Disciplinarian."

Lissa nods in agreement. "You know, it _is _a hard job. I mean, you have to remember all the students' names!" They start to talk about Max and I shut them out.

J.J. comes back with a tray with a pot of hot tea and five porcelain cups. She lays it gently on the coffee table and pours tea slowly on the cups. She hands one to us. I take mine and gobbles up the cookie I'm still holding.

I blow my hot tea and sip like a British guy. Aaahhh. How refreshing tea can be. . . I like my tea tasteless. I don't know why, but I just do. I look with disgust at Dylan as he adds three sugar cubes on his. Ugh.

The door opens and I don't have to guess who just entered.

When it comes to Aya, you always know she's there because of her strong and motivating aura. It pulses and energizes you every time. Aya high-fives Iggy and sits on her chair behind the desk.

My gaze stay at the door, not because Max is standing there, but because I can't break our locked eyes. She still looks like the little girl I befriended thirteen years before. Still has the free dirty blond hair and warm, captivating brown eyes. But, time makes you look different. She definitely grew taller and she grew in _those _places too. (If you know what I mean. Not to sound like a perverted teenage boy or anything, I'm just noticing.)

I look away because I can't take the intesity of her eyes anymore. I sip my tea once again and lays it on the table. I stretch my long legs in front of me and leans my head on the back of the chair.

Aya claps her hand. (I just know, OK?) "OK, you all know why you're here." By "you're" she means _us_.

_I definitely don't know. _"I definitely don't know," Iggy remarks the same thought in my head. Freaky, yet correct.

"The Fall Dance is coming up, Igster. How can you forget?" J.J. replies Iggy. She shakes her head and rolls her eyes at Max. Max smirks. Max is sitting next to J.J. in the brown loveseat across from me.

I finally open my eyes. I yawn in boredom and find a pink eraser bounce on my forehead. I glare at Aya.

"I know you're bored and all Fang, but can you just try to keep with us?" Aya's dark eyes pierces against mine.

I look up at the glass chandelier in the middle of the ceiling. "_Wala akong pakialam,_" I answer Aya. She shakes her head because she understood what I said. She speaks the language, obviously.

And Max surprises everybody.

"What did he say?"

I turn my head slowly at her and inclines my head sideways at her. As if urging her on, which I am. Max refuses to look at me and looks at Aya instead.

Iggy shrugs. "Who knows? Only Aya knows what he said and she'll clearly not gonna translate what he said."

"I wanna know," Max urges Aya.

Aya sighs. "Fang said he doesn't care. Can we just get on with the preparations of the dance?"

Max nods and she briefly meets my gaze.

For the next _quarante-cinq_ minutes, I listen to them argue, compromise and cheer each other. Max didn't participate much.

The meeting adjourns, but Aya orders me to stay. Sam and Dylan meet my eyes and their eyes say,"You are in big trouble, dude."

"OK _ka lang?_" Aya asks. I nod. "_Alam ko na ngayon mo lang sya nakita _in thirteen years, but _hindi ka sana ganun._"

I sigh. I know what Aya says, besides, Iggy and Aya are the only two people who knows about my past relationship with Max.

I lose my British accent and replace it with an American accent. "Can I leave?" I ask her. I'm starting to feel uneasy.

"_Hindi pa. Umupo ka lang. _I want you to talk to her."

"Are you effin' kidding me?" Now I lose it.

Aya screams. "_WALA AKONG PAKIALAM! _I'm doing this for you. I don't want you to suffer any longer."

Like my suffering for the past thirteen years isn't suffering? "_Anong magagawa ko? _I can't keep myself together!" I gather a handful of my hair and squeeze.

Aya winces. "Keep your carnal thoughts about her."

I growl. "They're not carnal! And leave me alone!"

Aya snorts. "Yeah, right. I can hear your mind thinking about kissing her."

I glare my You're-gonna-die glare. "_Kakausapin ko sya, _and that's it." I stand up and ruffles my hair.

"Let's have a bet."

_Dios mio. _"No bets. I'll just talk to her and I'm completely done."

Aya mumbles, "Chicken."

I shake my head. "No, not a chicken. I want her to remember on her own."

I can feel Aya smile, even though she's five feet away from me. "You have always been a gentleman. Beneath that hot-emo-nerd exterior of yours," I open my mouth to disagree. "I know. I know. You're not emo. You just look like one."

"With my hair?"

"No, with your facial expressions."

I laugh, for the first time since school started.

* * *

**A/N: RnR? PM me if you wanna know the translation of Aya's words.**

**Fang: You mean _your _words.**

**Me: No, Fang. That Aya is not me. Geez. Can't you tell?**

**Iggy: No, I can't. You still sound the same.**

**Max: Yeah. That's clearly you.**

**Me: Offensive!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm opening up my mind. I'm letting the words conquer my brain and arrange themselves to form a nice and funny chapters for you guys.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

Fang POV

_I met her in a playground_

_Swinging on a swing_

_With her delicate brown hair falling down her shoulders._

I can't do it. I can't do it. I can't do it. I can't do it. I can't do it. I can't-

SHUT UP, CONSCIENCE. YOU'RE EMBARRASSING ME.

But it's true. I can't just walk up to her and say, "Hi, I'm Fang. I've known you for thirteen years and I'm hopelessly in love with you. Will you go to the Homecoming dance with me?"

No. That would be humiliating. And humiliation won't be good in my résumé. Besides, I want her to remember in her own pace. I'm not gonna force her to reminisce even with my instincts punching me to do it.

I'm gonna wait and see how it goes.

Meanwhile, a recap about what happened in the last seven days.

While Iggy and the rest of the SC (not including me) were busy preparing for the Homecoming dance, I taught my classes.

(That last line might have brought your eyebrows to rise. Let me explain. I'm a child prodigy. That's why I'm fluent in 22 languages. I'm not genius. I just pick up information much quicker than everybody else.)

My usual classes were as natural and usual as before. Except for one thing. Max was in all of my classes.

Coincidence? Don't think so.

For my first class in the morning, French II, Max was sitting down on one of the vacant seats at the back of the room. I admit, she almost killed me when I saw her. But I didn't let that emotion escape.

"_Bonjour_," I said to the class as they murmured a Bonjour. "_Comment ça va ?_" I laid my notebooks down the desk and perched on the end of the desk. I never sit on the chair. I just find it disgusting when eight teachers have sat on it before me.

A blond dude with big biceps rose his hand. I looked at my seating arrangement and saw his name.

I tilted my head at him. Grant nodded and shouted, "_Ça va trés bien!_" He fist-pumped the air in excitement. My class of fifteen agreed with him. I rose my eyebrow.

"_Pourquoi?_" I asked Grant and he slightly shook his head at Max. I pretended not to notice until I fixed my eyes at her.

"_Bonjour, Mademoiselle _Maximum Ride. _Puis je vous demander la raison de votre visite?_" I asked her in a perfect French accent because I know Max is fluent in French.

Max smiles. "_Ah, oui_." Her warm brown eyes twinkled in amusement.

_She's never gonna tell me what brings her here, _I thought. I just shook my head and went on teaching my class.

I tried not to look at her when I was teaching because her skirt was distracting. _How can she even wear that when it's cold outside? _

"_À demain,_" My class shuffled out of the room while Max stretched.

"Glad that was over," she said and yawned.

"What are you doing here?" I sounded as if I was irritated. I was, but that's not the reason.

"I'm trying to find the _guy _I saw last Wednesday lurking around the senior dormitory." She dropped her arms to her sides and matched my voice.

"Well you're not gonna find him with you parading around the school." I left the room with my notebooks on my left hand. I heard Max's footsteps behind me as I strode to my second period.

I sat down on my usual seat in Mr. Pright's Genetics class. I don't need a lab partner because I'm so smart and I sat at the very back because my classmates are intimidated by my intelligence.

Because of Max, hollers and whistles were ringing around the classroom. To make it worse, she sat next to me. Which caused a few boos and thumbs to point down.

Now I was really irritated.

Mr. P's face was red in amusement. He gets giddy when there's a girl around. "Miss, what brings you here?" Mr. P asked Max. I rolled my eyes. _I asked her that and she didn't answer!_

Max smiled at him. "Just inspecting. Pretend I'm not here." She waves for Mr. P to get on with class. _Yes, Mr. P. Get on with class_.

He did an unsuccessful job getting on with class. And the guys around me kept glancing over their shoulders to get a peek at Max. I sighed loudly and they turned around.

I almost cried out in freedom when the bell rang. I immediately left the room, but I still heard Max's footsteps behind me.

Third period usually mean free period. It means we get to go wherever we want. But not Deveraux. So of course, Max got noticed.

I assumed they would get all flirtatious with her, but they shocked me because they had their mouths open and were drooling. There was that silence I've always wished for ringing in the atmosphere.

"Why are they looking at me like that?" Max whispered on my ear.

"Because you're too pretty." It was too late for me to stop the words from gushing out of my mouth.

Max glared at me. "Only you could make a compliment sound like an insult."

I snorted. "That's because it _is _an insult," She totally misinterpreted it! Maybe it's the way I said it. Irritation was still surging through my veins. "You can't be that beautiful and expect to be ignored."

The bell rang and I went to the computer lab. Web designing is my second class.

"'Sup?" I dropped my notebooks on the ground and my class of six nodded their heads. Max took the only vacant computer in the room and I tried to keep my composure. That was my computer.

"You guys finished with your websites?"

They all snorted. "Hell yeah! It's awesome, Fang! Look!"

I smirked. I went to their computers and took a look at their websites. They totally took my breath away.

"That's so cool! How did you do that?"

I stiffened. I looked at Max. "You're never gonna find him here."

Max glared. "Why do you care?"

"You're disrupting my class."

"Fine."

I rose my eyebrows because she didn't move to leave.

Max turned away from my gaze. "I need your help," she said in a low voice.

The bell rang and my class logged out from their computers. They left the room and went to their fourth periods.

"Describe him."

Max took a deep breath. "Blond hair that stops at the bottom of his neck. Bright blue eyes. About six feet tall. His skin was the kind surfers have. He was wearing a white shirt rolled up in the sleeves and his neck tie was not tied and his belt was not buckled."

"Did he have a necklace with a silver ring as a pendant?"

"Yes."

"Was he wearing black flip flops?"

Max eyes widened. "Yeah. How-"

I was not done. "Did he have a black leather wristband on?"

"Yeah!" Her eyes widened even more.

"Your guy's Dylan."

Her face fell. "What the hell was he doing in Deveraux?"

I shrugged. "Ask him. That's your job, isn't it?"

Max nodded weakly.

"Now go back to Deveraux. You're gonna cause a war in this school."

Max grinned. "Thanks."

I winked at her. "No prob, MnM." I turned around and ran to my fourth period. The bell rang when I was halfway to the Gym.

Coach Win glared at me. He was tapping his black pen on his clipboard impatiently.

"You're late, Fang."

I mumbled a sorry. I took my seat next to Dylan.

"Beware. Max's gonna interrogate you," I murmured to Dylan.

Dylan stopped tapping his finger on his leg. "She knows?"

I nodded.

"How?"

"Your blond hair gave you away. Dye it or something."

"The hell I will."

I snorted as Coach Win told us to change.

That happened last Friday.

Today at the meeting, Max was looking at me like I suddenly grew seventy-five zits on my face. I rose my eyebrows at her and she looked away. What the hell is going on in that mind of hers?

Maybe my calling her MnM gave me away.

Years ago, I called Max lots of names. I call her "Max" when I'm in a normal mood. When I'm bored and trying to irritate her, I call her "MnM". I call her "Emmy" when I'm happy. I only call her by her full name when I'm serious. And I only said her full name once before yesterday. When she left London.

Her full name is 30% full of M's. When I met her, I couldn't pronounce the "x" on her name, so I started calling her "MeeMee". One year past and I could pronouce her first name. It was weird for her, because no one calls her "Maximum". Just "Max."

Max was actually the person who nicknamed me "Fang."

It was her seventh birthday when the incident happened. Her mother gave me a slice of her Black Forest cake when she suddenly took it from me and ate it. That was also my first time getting angry at her. She was taunting me, but I just grabbed her hand and squeezed it. She still won't give my cake so I bit her. Hard. She dropped the cake and she cried.

"Mom! Fang bit me! Mommy! Fang bit me! It hurts!"

And since then, I was called Fang.

I wonder if she remembers it. . .

* * *

**A/N: New poll up! Please vote! RnR?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Salut c'est encore moi!**

**Fang: What?**

**Iggy: I'm guessing it has to do with her.**

**Max: Probably.**

**Me: Hey, it's me again!**

**All Three: _Oohh_...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8

Max POV

I didn't want to follow him all over school! I didn't _have_ to, but I did! And besides, I was in a school I was not familiar with. Add the fact that it's an _all-boys _school. DUH.

I was there because I found this guy wandering all around the senior dorm. And I decided to go to Larenston because the guy wore a Larenston student uniform.

I would've gone to the security room but it turns out there weren't any security cameras all around the dorms. (In an elite private school, you'd think they would have top-class security.)

When I entered the school, it was like getting sucked into a vacuum. I was being _pulled _inside for some reason. It was weird, I have to tell you.

And I hated that day.

So I entered the first room I saw. And coincidentally, _he _taught in that room. HE TAUGHT IN THAT ROOM. (Witness my humiliating stupor.)

He taught the other language I was fluent in. FRENCH. (Witness it once again.)

The only other hysteria I encountered that day was when he called me pretty and beautiful.

No, really.

Thousands of hysterical thoughts jumbled up inside my mind. Some negative, some positive, and some just plain awful and not at all _Max_.

REALLY.

Anyway, let bygones be bygones.

Today, I'm gonna interrogate Dylan.

It's gonna be fun. . .

* * *

Cross that out.

I was twitching in anticipation and can't stop pacing. I just love the way guys sweat profusely and how they avoid your gaze whenever they're cornered. Or asked _very_ personal and agitating questions. They're like little chihuahuas except they have huge jittery bodies.

Let the interrogation begin!

* * *

I shine the blinding light into Dylan's pretty blue eyes. He winces and turns away from the light like a vampire.

"What the hell were you doing here in Deveraux last week?" I make my voice sound cold and sharp like ice. But really, I'm enjoying this guy's uneasiness. I totally feel like I'm in a 50's black-and-white action movie!

Dylan stutters and he loses that easygoing ego of his. "N-nothing. . ."

I slam my fist down the table. I admit, it freakin' hurts. . . "Dylan, you can tell me the reason of your trespassing and you can leave without spilling a drop of blood."

"Are you threatening me?" He asks in a small voice.

I shake my head. "No, unless you tell me why you were here."

Silence advances. . .

"I was visiting Lissa!" He blurts out.

That brings my eyebrows to raise. _Ohh. . ._

"Can I leave?" He requests.

I nod and back away. I open the door for him and he stands up abruptly. But before he starts to run away from me, I grab his arm.

Even though he towers me for over four inches, I dare myself to threaten him; this time, no bluffs.

I lower my voice so he's the only one who can hear. "You aren't off the hook. . . _Dylan_." Dylan nods and skitters away.

As soon as he's gone, I let out a sigh and look around me. _No one_. I let out a cry of victory and skips my way to the cafeteria.

* * *

"You seem bubbly," J.J. observers as she lays her tray across from me.

I nod and slowly swallow my burger. I could barely contain my effervescence.

"Eew." _Lissa_. "I don't know how you can eat that, Max. I mean, burgers have a lot of carbs and cals!" She sits next to J.J. and slings her purse on her chair.

Brigid rolls her eyes and sits next to me. She has what she usually eats on her tray. A bowl of Caesar salad without dressing and a cup of hot water for her earl grey tea.

I shrug at Lissa's comment. "You know I have a high metabolism. I burn calories-"

"Faster," Aya finishes my sentence and settles to my right. She shoots me a wicked grin. "Hey, Miss Bubbly Pants."

A wave of irritation surges up my veins that I grab her plate of tiramisu. Aya look shocked and I gobble up her tiramisu. I stick out my tongue at her.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT? I WAS KIDDING!" Aya shouts. Because of her, a gush of awkward takes over. For her revenge, she takes my Kisses and throws it at the nearest trash can.

I gasp. Aya grins. "Now we're even."

"NOOOO!" I cry out loud. I drop to my knees and fake cry in anguish. _Those poor silver-coated Kisses. . ._

Tess arrives and sits next to J.J. "Max, you're being dramatic. We all know you have another pack in your bag." I straighten up and sits on my chair.

I twist open my bottle of water and drink. They are looking at me in patience.

I swallow my water. "What?"

"What happened in the interrogation?" They all ask except for Aya. She's too busy sniffing her breadstick and dips it to her sauce.

I shrug. "MAX!" Lissa and J.J. yell.

"Fine, fine. It was like your usual interrogation," I reply.

They pout. "Do you know why he was here?"

I nod.

Brigid takes a bite on her salad and raises her eyebrows at me. "Well?"

I point at Lissa. All our eyes turn to her and she jumps. "WTF?"

Tess starts to giggle. J.J. seems to follow. Aya and Brigid are suppressing their laughter. I can't contain mine. I let the beast out.

Lissa looks horrified. "You mean. . . He was. . . What!" She slams down her fork and cusses.

I like it when Lissa is angry. Her face gets all red (which makes her freckles stand out more), her green eyes turns dark green and her copper curls turn to fire.

She continues to curse at the wind when I leave.

I walk back to my dorm room, full of happiness. I take out my key and unlock the door. I put the key back to my pocket, shrug off my jacket, and toss it to my bed. I go to our shared bathroom and wash my hands.

As I dry my hands, I notice that the room is dark. I shrug and flick on the lights.

"Too bright."

I snap my head to my right and see _him_ rubbing his eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

* * *

"Too loud." He rubs his ears.

I'm too stunned to even talk. What is he doing here?

"What are you doing here?" I manage to croak out. I drop down the rug and blink my eyes several times.

"About time you're here."

I patiently repeat my question.

Instead of answering, he changes the topic. "Heard you almost killed Dylan," He flashes a smirk at me and crosses his ankles. "Great job."

Now I'm confused. "What?"

He rests his elbows on his knees. My breath catches because of his dark eyes. I tell myself to get a grip. "How was it?" He asks.

He has on his glasses and his usual ruffled dark hair. I find myself fantasizing to run my fingers through that dark mass. . . SHIT! "The what?"

He sighs softly. "I almost killed you, didn't I?" I notice he doesn't have that crisp British accent.

I nod slowly. I want him gone, at the same time, I want him to stay. WTF?

Suddenly, I can hear Katy Perry's sultry voice echoing in my head. . .

_You think I'm pretty_  
_Without any make-up on_  
_You think I'm funny_  
_When I tell the puch line wrong_  
_I know you get me_  
_So I'll let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me_  
_I was a wreck_  
_But things were kinda heavy_  
_You brought me to life_  
_Now every February_  
_You'll be my valentine, valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight_  
_No regrets, just love_  
_We can dance until we die_  
_You and I_  
_We'll be young forever_

_You make me_  
_Feel like_  
_I'm living a Teenage Dream_  
_The way you turn me on_  
_I can't sleep_  
_Let's runaway_  
_And don't ever look back_  
_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_  
_When you look at me_  
_Just one touch_  
_Now baby I believe_  
_This is real_  
_So take a chance_  
_And don't ever look back_  
_Don't ever look back_

_We drove to Cali_  
_And got drunk on the beach_  
_Got a motel and_  
_Built a fort out of sheets_  
_I finally found you_  
_My missing puzzle piece_  
_I'm complete_

_Let's go all the way tonight_  
_No regrets, just love_  
_We can dance until we die_  
_You and I_  
_We'll be young forever_

_You make me_  
_Feel like_  
_I'm living a Teenage Dream_  
_The way you turn me on_  
_I can't sleep_  
_Let's runaway_  
_And don't ever look back_  
_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_  
_When you look at me_  
_Just one touch_  
_Now baby I believe_  
_This is real_  
_So take a chance_  
_And don't ever look back_  
_Don't ever look back_

_I might get your heart racing_  
_In my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me_  
_In my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_You make me_  
_Feel like_  
_I'm living a Teenage Dream_  
_The way you turn me on_  
_I can't sleep_  
_Let's runaway_  
_And don't ever look back_  
_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_  
_When you look at me_  
_Just one touch_  
_Now baby I believe_  
_This is real_  
_So take a chance_  
_And don't ever look back_  
_Don't ever look back_

I see long fingers outstretching in my face. I dumbly stare at them, then I look up to him, realizing he's going to help me stand up. I take his hands and he gently hauls me up.

I find myself hugging him. Then letting go.

He just smiles and tucks a lock of my hair behind my ear.

His British accent is back. "See ya, Em."

He leaves and closes the door behind him.

My mind is whirling in confusion. I let out a breath and take in a deep one.

My hands fall to my sides and I feel a square-shaped thing inside my pocket where my keys.

I take the square-thingee-ma-jig (it was a note), and read it.

_Perry's Teenage Dream is harmonizing in your head, right?_

My eyes shoot to the door.

How did he know?

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Aya sits on her very comfortable leather chair and wonders.

"Max, Max, Max. . ." She sighs. "Why can't you say Fang's name?"

_How hard can it be?_

* * *

**A/N: RnR?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Really weird. This document I'm currently typing on was supposed to be Just Another Year's. _Naduling ata ako nun... _Ha-ha!**

**Fang: What?**

**Max: Huh?**

**Iggy: Oh, never mind.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9

Max POV

What is he?

I bet he's an alien or something. Or a supernatural freak? Like a vampire!

Pshh.

That aside, how's it going?

Me? Well, it's been going fine. Dylan has been sentenced to three weeks of agonizing adjournment from his non-damsel alma mater. AKA: _suspension_.

That's what you get for trespassing to Deveraux in a school night. Doesn't anyone read the student handbook anymore? (Yeah, right. Look at me!)

GUESS WHAT?

Aya just gave a weekend off! That means I get to go back to my awesome home and no longer be a prisoner in Hades's academia for two days!

* * *

"What do you mean I can't go home?" I ask Aya loudly. THIS IS PREPOSTEROUS! (Imagine me saying that in a British accent. No? Well, then.)

Aya just shakes her dark head. "That's not what I meant-"

I slam both my hands on her desk. The pencils on her pencil jug rattle. Aya winces. "What did you mean? Huh?"

"You will have the weekend off. But," Aya holds up her pen at me to shut up. I do. "You can't go because the founders are coming this weekend."

I pull back. I cross my arms across my chest. "What's that got to do with my vacation?" I question her harshly.

"It means this weekend is the Curriculum." Aya loosens up her jacket and takes it off. She slings it around the back of her chair and looks at me.

I still don't get it. "So. . ."

J.J. strolls in the SC room. She grabs a throw pillow and is trying to balance it on her point finger. Fail. She groans. "It means Max," she picks up the pillow and tries again. "That all the parents of each student in this academy will come this weekend."

_Why can't they talk straightforwardly_? "And?"

"No students are leaving this school until the Curriculum is over."

I drop Homer to the floor.

Does that mean. . . No, it can't be. . .

_Face it, Max! You will not be able to go home and stay there forever!_

I slap my forehead because the Voice is acting up again. (The Voice is my conscience. And I hate it sometimes. It gets in the way of my decision-making.)

I turn around and bore holes on Aya's olive-skinned forehead. "You set this up. I know you did." There are tears starting to form in my eyes. I blink it away_. I just wanted to feel my soft mattress under me again_.

Aya grins wickedly and shrugs. "I just can't let you go. Besides, you have a tough job. It's like getting a job at the CIA. You don't ever get what you want."

"Kaichou, don't describe the Student Council as the CIA again. It's getting creepy." Lissa complains and grabs the pillow J.J. was failing to balance on her finger. Lissa does in a way that J.J. almost starts to cry.

Aya sighs. "You're right. I should think of a new metaphor!" She taps her pen on her chin and starts to brainstorm.

_Now is not the time to do that_!

"Hey, Aya. Can you make-"

I turn around and the Larenston Student Council walks in.

He catches my gaze and I look away. I suddenly remember my dream last night.

* * *

_"I'm Max!" I said, a kind smile growing in my face. I waved at the boy with the dark hair standing just a few feet away from me. He stares at me (or is he?) and I saw his mouth twitched._

_I grinned and ran to him. "What's your name?" I asked him. I studied him while he fumbled with his shirt. His dark hair was almost covering his face._

_"I'm Nick," he replied in a small voice in his British accent. There were goosebumps all over his skinny arms. _Is he cold?_ I thought._

_"How old are you?"_

_"Five."_

_I grinned at him. "Me too! Where do you live? Can I play with you? My mom said that I should make friends and not just play with her patients. I think it's unfair. Don't you think so?" I realized I was babbling so I stopped talking._

_He nodded and pushed the hair out of his face. He has almost-black eyes. They were twinkling in confusion. "Play?"_

_I nodded. He shook his head. I frowned. "Why won't you play with me?"_

_He shook his head again. I began to feel frustrated that I turned around and began to climb the steps to the top of the slide._

_I was almost at the top when Nick yelled at me. "Emmy!"_

_"What?" I yelled back to him. I was so angry at him for not playing with me._

_"The bars are gonna break!"_

_As soon as he said that, I looked at the bars, and sure enough, they were making a cracking noise. I looked down; I was five feet up in the air. My eyes widened in fear. Tears sprang to my eyes._

_"NICK!" I yelled and the bars broke. I fell, but did not feel the hard gravel on my back. Instead, I felt another human being underneath me._

_I scrambled off him. I took his shoulders and shook him. "Nick? Nick! Are you OK?" I was still crying._

_"Boo!"_

_"AAAHHH!"_

_Fang sat up and laughed at me. "I startled you! You should've seen your face!" He was laughing so hard that there were tears escaping from the corners of his eyes._

_I glared at him, but I couldn't help but laugh with him. I stopped suddenly and sniffed. "You scared me. I thought you were dead." I rubbed my eyes because the tears kept on coming._

_Nick stopped laughing and looked at me with his worried dark eyes. He took my hand and squeezed it. His right cheek was bleeding. "I'm not going to die until I'm older."_

_I laughed and hugged him. He hugged me back._

_"How do you play with your mom's patients?" He asked me when we left the playground hand in hand._

_I laughed at him because he thought my mom's patients were humans. "No, silly. They're animals! My mom's a vet!"_

_His mouth twitched and his cheeks were red. I pulled on his hand and we ran back to my house._

_I made a new friend in London and he's so nice. And he's so stupid too._

_

* * *

_

Why the sudden random reminscing? What's up with that?

I feel my cheeks getting hotter so I suddenly leave the room. I don't stop walking until I step foot on the grass. I drop to the ground and take deep breaths until my heart beat returns to normal.

I drop my face to my hands and try to stop my cheeks to feel a hundred degrees Fahrenheit above normal temperature. I shake my head and slap my forehead.

Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? WHY?

"Had a sudden retrospect?" asks a deep voice in a crisp British accent to my right.

I turn my head and of course, _he's_ there leaning back on a tree bark. He half-waved at me and smirks. _UGH!_

"How did you know?"

He shrugs, his blazer crinkles at the shoulders. "You always had that look when you're remembering something." His dark eyes beneath the clear lenses are sparkling in mischief.

"How did you know I had Katy Perry stuck in my head?"

"You hummed. You always do that when a song is suddenly playing in your head."

Oh. I actually do that. "Oh," I say weakly and look away."Right."

"Your mom's coming?" He asks, and I hear him coming closer. He crouches two feet away from me and ruffles his hair. _Why does he always do that? It's already messy._

I nod.

"Sad you can't go home?"

I nod again.

He snorts. "Stuck here in this prison, huh?"

I laugh. "Yeah. Here I thought my wish will be fulfilled. So much for hoping," I turn and catch his stare. "Are your parents coming?"

The sparkle vanishes from his eyes. So does his accent. "No."

I want to know why they aren't coming, but I can't do it. "What _is _the Curriculum anyway?"

He sighs heavily. "Just a complete waste of time."

I smile warmly. "Hate it that much, huh?"

He sits on his butt and stretches his long legs in front of him. "Pretty much. No point in doing it anyway."

"So, what _is _it exactly?"

The sparkle comes back. "Open House."

"Ah. Why are you guys here anyway?"

"Iggy was too lazy to plan one in Larenston."

"He's always lazy, isn't he?" He nods. "Knew it. How's Dylan?"

He grins. "You don't know how much you tortured him."

I laugh in a carefree way. "I feel sorry for him. But I don't regret it."

His accent comes back. "Spawn of the Devil, are you?"

I wiggle my eyebrows at him. We laugh together.

I stand up and brush the excess grass from my pants. "I have to go. Aya's gonna need me to get ready for the Curriculum tonight."

He nods and I walk back to my dorm room.

Out of the blue BFO! (Blinking Flash of the Obvious)

Did I just flirt with him? Did he just flirt back?

Oh. My. God.

* * *

**A/N: I learned what BFO is from my French teacher. She's so awesome.**

**Max: RnR?**

**Fang & Iggy: What's an egg pie?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: FAX.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10

Max POV

"Balloons?"

Brigid replies. "Check."

"Streamers?"

J.J. gives me a thumbs-up. "Check-o."

"Confettis?"

Tess imitates a pirate accent. "Aye, captain."

"Homemade chocolate-chip cookies?"

"Check. Wait, why do we need cookies?" Lissa asks.

I answer her. "Because I always get hungry. And only my mom's cookies satiate my sweet tooth."

They all look at me kind of funny. "What?"

Aya breaks the silence. "How can you eat so much and not gain weight?"

"I have a high metabolism. I burn calories easily."

Lissa and Brigid both shake their heads. "We all wish we have your body." They walk back to their dorm room talking about nail polishes.

Tess eyes my cookies and asks me if she can taste them. I tell her yes. She takes a cookie and bites into it. She groans and tells J.J. to taste it. J.J. melts.

"Can we have your cookies?" They ask me while biting their lower lip.

I just sigh. "You can have them. My mom's gonna bring five boxes of them tonight."

They giggle and take my precious cookies away. They skip back to their dorm room.

I blow the hair out of my face. I straighten my bangs and take a stroll in the backyard.

As I enter the backyard, a crowd of swooning girls block my way. "Excuse me-" I don't finish my sentence because they suddenly scream. I push my way through the crowd. Eventually, I get to the front, only to be greeted by Fang watering the hedges barechested and wearing only gray sweatpants.

Anger rushes through my veins quickly. "PUT A SHIRT ON, NICHOLAS!" I yell at the top of my lungs.

He slowly turns his head around and takes off one earphone. "Did you say something?"

I take deep breaths and walk toward him. "I said, put a shirt on."

He turns off the garden hose and points at his soaking wet black t-shirt resting on a bench. "It's wet."

"Find something to wear. You're causing a riot." I turn back around, but Nick grabs my arm. "Let go of me."

He lets go and I continue to walk out of there.

"Max!"

I stop and whirl around. "What?"

"Do you find this," Nick flaunts his body at my direction. "distracting?" My jaw drops and he grins wickedly. I ignore him and leave the yard.

I stop when I reach the library and enter inside.

I close my eyes. But all I could see is his abs. His ripped six-pack abs.

_Oh, God_. I touch the back of my neck. It's wet with sweat.

This preparation thing is gonna be a lot harder to finish.

* * *

**Fang POV**

She's such an innocent. Just seeing her face get that red makes me so happy.

Because of Iggy, I was stuck inside this school tending the school's garden and plants all day. I was ready to die from boredom until Max came along. Now _that_ made my day.

Tonight is the Curriculum.

_What is it? _You might ask. I tell you what it is.

The Curriculum is the Open House. Why two days and not one? Because the parents will see Deveraux one day and Larenston the other. But this year, Iggy got lazy so he sets up the Larenston's Curriculum here in Deveraux.

It's such a big responsibility, you know. You have to do the preparations, make sure every student's parents will come, check off the parents of the students who are not going to come, inform the students to be in their best behaviors, blah blah blah.

It's a good thing I'm not the president.

In just a few minutes, the Curriculum is starting. It's always big and spectacular every year. It's also fun to watch the students in their "best" behaviors. Believe me, it's funny.

I can't wait to see Max's mother again. I always get excited whenever I see Max's mom. I don't know why; maybe because my mother wasn't always there. It's also been awhile since I saw Max's younger sister.

Max's younger sister is the opposite of her. They don't even look alike. Ella is the spitting image of their mother. Max, well, she looks like her father. I haven't met him, but Dr. M told me that he was a scientist. Max and Ella are half sisters, by the way.

The bell rings and students and their parents now fill Deveraux.

I don't see Max and her mother, but I'll be waiting.

* * *

**A/N: I lied. No FAX. Next chapter, there will be FAX. I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die.**

**Iggy: RnR?**

**Fang: I found out what egg pie is.**

**Max: What is it?**

**Fang: It's pie made with egg whites and sugar.**

**Me: It's good. Though it lacks taste everytime I eat it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Oh, yeah!**

**Fang: Turn it down, please.**

**Iggy: She's singing. You can't make her stop until she finish singing the song.**

**Max: Aya, you're such a lousy singer. Stop singing!**

**Me: I am in misery! There ain't nobody who can comfort me! Oh, yeah!**

**All except Aya: Iggy, you make a good point.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11

Max POV

I point at what Aya's wearing.

"Are we supposed to wear a dress?"

Lissa gasps, her right hand flies to her throat. "Max! How can you forget? I specifically reminded you this morning that you're supposed to wear a dress! Weren't you listening?"

Basing from the fact that I'm wearing my uniform, apparently I did not. "No."

Aya let the others make a grab at me and kidnap me against my own will.

Aya just waves and gives me an apologetic smile. She then welcomes a couple of parents.

I don't know where they are taking me. Lissa blindfolds me with her green scarf.

For all I know, they're gonna make me wear a dress.

* * *

And I'm right! An applaud for the smart lady, _s'il vous plait_!

"This dress is too provacative and. . . _ugh_." I look down at my dress they chucked at me earlier. It's a pale yellow sweetheart neckline dress. Of all the colors in the color wheel, they picked yellow! Why?

Tess nudges me with her elbow. She looks pretty sophisticated in her solid white shimmy dress with a black bow around her waist. "Come on, you look pretty tonight."

_Yeah. Like the wife of Big Bird wearing black stiletto pumps_. They also made me wear heels! I hate heels! Those shoes are the worst inventions shoe designers have created! I just shrug her off.

They made my hair. It was perfectly fine in ponytail form, but from Brigid's point of view, it's the worst kind of hairstyle you can ever do with a woman's hair. At first, Brigid tried putting it up into a tight bun and since my hair is wavy, she gave up and let some hair free to float around my face. Good thing they didn't use hairspray.

"Max, smile. This is gonna be your first and last Curriculum and you might as well enjoy it," J.J. orders me and hands me a glass of sparkly liquid. _Or is it champagne?_

I don't answer and I just watch for my mom and my sister to arrive. And they do and I almost spew out the liquid (definitely champagne) out of my mouth.

"MOM!" I run to her and capture her in a huge bear hug. I hug Ella too. She laughs and tells me to let go because I'm crushing the life out of her. I kiss my mother's cheeks and smiles at her.

Behind her back, she's holding two baskets that are giving off mouthwatering scents to my nose. I wiggle my eyebrows at her and she gives them to me willingly. I open it and take one cookie.

I savor the taste as it shoots wonderful taste around my mouth until Aya comes along.

"Dr. Martinez! It's a pleasure to see you again!" Aya smiles at my mom sweetly and shakes her hand. Mom smiles back and says the same thing to her.

Aya leaves and tell her to enjoy the Open House. Mom turns to me and looks shocked. "Max. You look. . ."

"Awful? I know, right!"

"No, beautiful. You're very beautiful tonight, honey."

Ella nods in agreement with her. "Too beautiful I can't describe you. Where did you get that dress? It's obviously not yours. You don't own any dresses in your closet."

I glare at her. I tell them a friend let me borrow it.

And so, as I carry my two baskets full of Mom's prized cookies, I show them around the school.

Like a refined lady.

* * *

"Oh, sweetie. It was so nice to see you again!" Mom hugs me and kisses my forehead. "This school obviously changed you. Be safe. I love you."

Ella pries Mom's arms around me and hugs me. "You're the best sis in the world. I wish I could be strong and brave like you. And as beautiful."

I murmur back. "You're beautiful just as you are, Ella. And you're already strong and brave. Who told me to get over my fear of needles?"

Ella giggles. God, I'll miss her. "I love you, Ella. I miss you already."

She lets go. Mom and Ella waves at me and leaves the school ground. But Ella stops and blows me a kiss. I take it and blow her a kiss too. Her eyes widen and then she grins.

I let out a breath, as if I've been holding it for the last three hours.

An arm drapes around my shoulders. "I didn't get to talk to your mother."

I glare at Nick. "Remove your arm before I remove it for you." He removes it and drops the accent.

"Can I have a cookie?" He asks stupidly.

"No."

Nick snorts and mumbles. "Cookie Monster."

I look horrified. "What did you just call me?"

Nick grins. "Cookie Monster?"

I slap his shoulder. "I am not a Cookie Monster!"

"You certainly are. Remember that time. . ."

I blush at the memory. "That was once, OK! I was so hungry-"

"That is not a good excuse for eating a paper plate."

I turn away from him, irritated. I can tell he's going to follow me. "Do not follow me, Nicholas!" I shout over my shoulder.

"You're not my mother who can tell me what to do!" Nick grabs me from behind and tosses me over his shoulder. I gasp and begin to pound his back.

"Put me down! Damn you! Put me down! F-NICK!" _I almost said. . ._

"Fnick?"

He stops walking and puts me down. "Did you almost say my name?" He asks me with his too-penetrating dark eyes. I can feel my cheeks getting hotter.

"Your name _is_ Nick."

"No, the other one. Why can't you say it?"

I can't possibly tell him, can I? No, I won't tell him. I just shake my head.

"Can I ask a favor?" He asks, his voice barely above a whisper.

I nod.

"If you remember it, please tell me."

"Remember what?"

He smiles a real smile. Not too cocky and not too irritating. "You'll know."

Then time stretches a lot longer between us. It's so awkward now.

Since I notice my surroundings just now, we're completely alone. Two teenagers hiding behind a tree. All alone. I can't emphasize it enough!

"Will you?" He asks and I feel him moving closer to me.

"Will I what?" I answer in an idiotic way.

"Will you do the favor?" I can smell him now. I smell his manly cologne and his aftershave.

I nod weakly.

He pulls away. "Good."

I grab his shirt sleeve. "Nick, we're you going to. . ." Thank God for the darkness that Nick can't see me blushing.

"I was. Then you agreed right away."

"Oh."

His voice is getting cocky again. "Did you want me to?"

"Heck no."

"_Sure_."

DEAFENING SILENCE. . .

"Max?"

"Hm?"

"I'm going to kiss you."

I react at the last heartbeat.

I feel his rough hand at the back of my neck and his lips descend on mine.

The last thought that crosses my head is, _His lips are so soft!_

* * *

**A/N: YOU CAN SQUEAL LIKE A LOVESICK TEENAGE GIRL NOW! RnR? (Sorry for the typos I might have in this chapter. I'll fix it tomorrow. No time to do it now because I need to go take a shower.)**

**:D**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I see this story is getting there. I just saw the traffic for this story and I was shocked. This story has the highest number of visitors so far this month. I never knew this story could get there.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12

Fang POV

_She looks at me with a serene smile on her beautiful face._

_Her perfect angelic face._

So I kissed her. Damn it, it was quick like a blink. (That rhymed. Hee-hee.) Fine, it was more like a brush of lips. Not the French one, just a simple sweep of two soft lips. (I don't even know if my lips are soft. I just assume it would be.)

OK, so maybe a bit of my control threatened to break away. But it's good that it didn't! And Max immediately pulled away, anyway. (Good girl.)

So now, as I wipe my glasses clean, I look out at the window and wish that it's not cold outside.

Because I have to work.

* * *

As soon as I step foot at Deveraux territory, my eardrums pop. So I take out my earplugs and put them on.

I hear nothing. Yes. . .

I look up and I see Aya tapping her window and I nod at her. If only I'm rich then I won't have to work. But that's not my case and now I'm stuck here in the enemy palace tending to their precious plants.

It's a curse that I have the best green thumbs in the world. A curse, really. I can make dying plants alive again. I'm kinda like the doctor of plants.

Deveraux's garden shed is twice as big as my mom's apartment in Los Angeles. And her apartment is 1230 square feet. I take my gardening equipments and put on my very own gardening gloves. To protect my delicately shaped long fingers. (Wink-wink.)

I loop the gardening hose around my right shoulder and I walk to the back garden.

Along the way, I wonder what Max is doing right now. I hope she's not throwing darts to my face. I put down my equipments and I connect the hose to the nearest faucet. I twist it on and wait for the water flow.

As the water sprouts out of the hole, I cover it with my thumb and I spray the flowers. Flowers need gentle and soft treatments. I always picture them as little princesses who live a very spoiled life.

Next, I water the bushes. Beyond the garden is an acre of not-at-all fake grass. The sprinklers are on and I thank the faculty for that. It would take me a long time to water the whole area. This is going to be a piece of cake.

I turn off the faucet and I pick up my shovel. Time to massage the little princesses' feet and sprinkle them with fertilizer.

* * *

Now to trim the little princesses' cousins' hair. With huge garden shears. Aya specifically told me to trim the bushes to the shape of a circle. She said if the bushes were trimmed to personalized shapes, the shapes would give an impression that Deveraux is a snooty, for-rich-heiresses-only private school. (Well, I think Deveraux already is.) The circles would make Deveraux look like a sophisticated and formal private school. Whatever.

To tell you the truth, my part-time job is very boring. My part-time job is practically a routine! And I hate routines. So while I'm doing my job, I do random things.

Today, I stuff the holes in the sidewalk with mud. It would be really funny to see the girls shriek when their one-thousand-dollar dress shoes are ruined. Then, I take a piece of charcoal that I snuck out of the shed and write a jumble of letters on the walls of the dorms.

I finally realize that I actually wrote Max's name over and over again in one of the walls of the ninth grade dorm.

I drop my equipment and grab the hose. I sprint back to the ninth grade dorm and turn the water on as high as it can go. I wash off the charcoal writings with the speed of a cheetah. NO ONE CAN SEE THE WRITINGS ON THE WALL. ABSOLUTELY NO ONE CAN.

After I'm satisfied with the results, I go back to my abandoned equipments. I pick them up and I continue on to the senior dorm.

I hear the bells ringing in my brain. My Max-radar is acting up. _Max is here. Max is here. Max is here. _

I circle the dorm and I see her.

Max is sitting on the window seat, with her earphones on, writing some poem on her notebook and wearing only a gray tank top and matching sweatpants. I grin and back up ten steps. There's a faucet on my left and I connect the hose to it. I turn the water on and I run to Max's window. I cover the hole and point it to Max's window.

Next comes Max's high-pitched scream. I laugh hysterically and I feel my phone vibrating on my left pocket. With my free hand, I flip my phone and read the test I received.

In all caps, the text says: TURN THE GODDAMN WATER OFF OR I WILL SLIT OPEN YOUR THROAT AND YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO LAUGH EVER AGAIN. You and I both know who it's from, right?

So I turn off the water to save my throat from the painful slits. I toss the hose next to my equipment and I walk back to Max.

Impromptu, her window opens and she yells, "What did you do that for?" Her whole face is red from fury. She looks so beautiful even though she hasn't taken a shower yet.

I shrug at her. "I was bored."

"What are you doing here anyway?" She tosses her notebook on her bed. She jumps over the window and walks toward me. Before I can even answer, she continues to ask me. "What are you doing up so early in the morning?"

"It's ten-thirty in the morning." A corner of my mouth twitches.

"So? To me it's early. And I repeat, what are you doing here?" Her brown eyes are sparkling.

"I'm working."

Her eyebrows rise. "You work?"

I tilt my head. "Is the idea of me working so repulsive to you?"

She looks taken aback. "Why did you do that?"

"Because I need money to eat-" She shakes her head.

"No. I meant the water spraying."

"I repeat, I was bored."

She looks at me intently. "No. . . You did it to annoy me."

_She knows me so well_. "MnM, why ask if you already know the answer?"

"Because I know you won't answer me right away! And don't call me MnM!"

I laugh freely. "Walk with me."

"No."

"Please?"

"Sure. Let me grab a jacket." She goes back to her room.

"And your guitar!"

She turns her head at me. "Why?"

"Just bring it."

* * *

"Where are you taking me, my oh-so-fine kidnapper?" Her sarcasm is acting up again. Though my spirits became ecstatic when she mentioned 'my'.

"Patience, my very sarcastic grasshopper."

She throws her hand up. "We've been walking around for over an hour!"

I glance at my watch. "It's only been three minutes."

She grabs my wrist and turns me back. "Wait-"

"We are going to the pond and I have had enough of your wisecrack lines." She continues to drag me to the pond.

We reach the pond.

"Sit," she growls at me and I do. She holds up a finger. "Don't even talk. Just admire the view. And I don't mean me."

I sigh and admire the pond. The pond is ten feet wide and cat tails surrounds a half of the pond. A mother goose swims with her little children. Five feet away from the family, two swans are flirting with each other. Max gasps and hides behind me.

"What's wrong?" I ask her. Max is cowering behind my back and her whole body is shaking.

"Is it gone?" She asks in a small voice.

"What's gone?"

"The toad!"

I turn my head and I see the toad. It's resting on a white lotus leaf and croaks.

"Shit! It's still there!" Max wraps her arms around my waist and buries her face between my shoulders. "Make it go away!"

"You're afraid of toads?" I grin even though she can't see it.

Max punches my right shoulder. "Of course I am! Ever since that day when one almost sexually harrassed me!"

"When was that?"

"How can you forget?"

My grin fades. "You're right. I don't remember. We can go back is you don't-" Her arms around my waist tightens. She doesn't want to go.

"Make the toad go away." Max whispers, her breath warm against my shirt.

I pick up a small rock and throw it next to the toad. The toad jumps and hops away from the pond.

I reach behind my back and pat Max's shoulder. "It's gone."

"You're not kidding, right?" She still has a deadly grip on me.

"No. You're making it impossible to breathe."

She loosens her arms and finally lets go. "Let's go back. It's getting cold." I help her to her feet and we walk back to her dorm.

* * *

Max goes back inside her room and I hand her guitar back. "Why did you make me bring the guitar?"

I reach out and tuck her hair behind her ear. "_Bellissima_, it doesn't matter." I pinch her left cheek and I leave.

You want to know why I made her bring it? I was going to sing a song to her. But the whole toad thing was more intimate than the serenading.

I go back to retrieve my equipments, but I look back.

The window is already close and Max left the room.

I go back and pry open the window. I enter the room through the window and search for a pen and paper. I see Max's notebook and open it to the page where Max was attempting to write a poem.

_"Those dark brown eyes are going to be the death of me."_

_Whose eyes is she talking about?_ I thought and smile.

_"What's up with you and your eyes?  
__It seems like every time you look at me  
__With those eyes,  
__I want to get lose in your gaze._

_Those mesmerizing pools drown me;  
__They're depthless like the ocean blue.  
__Warm and cozy;  
__They make me weak-kneed._

_Those eyes give me mixed emotions.  
They're so dark  
And penetrating;  
Listen to my heart beat faster._

_When I close my eyes,  
Your eyes haunt my dreams._

_I wish this madness would stop.  
They're bringing out  
The worst of me._

_Will your eyes ever stop making me feel this way?  
Will yo"_

And that's it. She was going to write another line but I interrupted her. Stupid me. I actually want to know what the last line is.

I rip out a page from her notebook and start writing.

After writing, I fold up the paper and write her name in front and leave her room.

* * *

**Max POV**

After breakfast, I sprint back to my room. I actually wished he was going to be there, waiting.

But no.

The room is the same when I left it. Except for the note on my bed.

THE NOTE ON MY BED.

I run to my bed and pick up the note. I unfold it. There's only one line written.

_Does the sky ever leave the sun when it doesn't shine?_

What does that mean?

I remember the feel of Fang's fingers on my cheek. My hand reaches up to stroke my cheek absently.

BFO.

I said his name. No, I _thought_ of his name.

* * *

**A/N: RnR? (I know there are typos in this chapter, but rest assured, I will fix them when I get to them.)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: (giggles) Nobody knows what the SPECIAL CHAPTER is! _Mon Dieu_! How can you guys not know? Here's the deal. Anyone who guesses it right will get to preview it before anyone else does! How does that sound? Enticing? Hope it is. PM ME IF YOU HAVE A GUESS! Limited to two guesses per person. I will not reply to you if you got it right or wrong. :D**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13

Fang POV

_Sacre bleu! _

"Does the sky ever leave the sun when it doesn't shine?" WHAT THE HECK DOES IT EVEN MEAN? It seems that my brain was in regurgitate mode. And so, my hands - the pitiful slaves - wrote what my brain vomited. I'll leave the analyzing to you.

Two shocks happened this week.

First shock: Homecoming's in two weeks. And so, desperate single Larenston guys ask shy Deveraux girls. In the weirdest, most (bleh) romantic, stupidest ways possible. Idiotic, _n'est pas_?

Here are my top three favorites.

Top 3: It happened Tuesday. A sophomore whose name is James (not entirely true) asked a freshman Deveraux girl whose (real) name is Aki. In the form of food. Specifically, udon noodles.

See, Aki is fond of Japanese food. Though she's not really Asian, she really likes it. And James knows this, of course. So Tuesday came and you already know Larenston students are not allowed in Deveraux territory in the weekdays. But since Homecoming's near, the Deveraux teachers let him in because they think it's so "romantic and heart-pounding." (Their words, not mine.)

As usual, Aki ordered udon noodles in the cafeteria. She sat with her friends and as she was going to break her chopsticks (She knows how to use them!), her friends started giggling. Aki ignored them and started eating. She scooped a bite and put it inside her mouth. From what I heard, her best friend gasped and pointed at Aki's bowl. Aki squinted at it and started laughing.

On the noodles were the words_: Aki, Homecoming with me? -James_. James has an amazing culinary skill. He made those noodles, wrote the words, and cooked her lunch. And, on Aki's chopsticks were the directions if she's going to say yes. Eventually, she said yes and also said "it's the most unique way to ask a girl to the Homecoming and probably the tastiest."

I heard all this from J.J. when I went to Deveraux for the Homecoming Planning Committee the day after it happened.

Top 2: Thursday. Junior Anthony asked Sophomore Katie through encrypted messages posted all around Deveraux with Aya's permission, of course. Anthony is a big fan of making codes and solving them. Katie feels the same way; they're both computer geeks. (No offense.)

It started in Katie's dorm room. On the wall on top of her bed was a bulletin board. Mostly full of Post-it notes, reminding herself to do this and that. But the only new thing is a piece of notebook paper with a bunch of letters written in the center. Wanna know what it said?

- T  
Hat Sifter  
Feria Cat  
20 G D  
F N  
2 6  
J Z S H D

Poor Katie wasn't as smart as Tony. But she didn't give up and eventually decoded the message after four hours. Noon came and she ordered a Waldorf salad without dressing in the cafeteria. The lunch lady slipped a note on her tray and Katie immediately read it. Another encrypted message.

- T  
6 12 5 1 19 5  
Cooler Shaft  
Astern Heaven  
J Z S H D

If Katie was Max, she'll be ripping the hair out of her scalp. But Katie isn't Max, so she did all her might to decode it. After school came, a red rose was delivered to her. She went to the back of the school where she saw Anthony holding up a sign saying: Will Mademoiselle Katherine go to the Homecoming with me? She said yes.

All this came from Lissa and Brigid just an hour ago.

Top 1: My favorite and the simplest of all. Lissa asked me to the Homecoming. I rejected her. In the gentleman way.

Second shock: Max can't seem to say my name.

What's so hard in saying "Fang"? It's such a simple, one-syllable name. And she even nicknamed me! Why can't she say it? Why? She remembers some of the past and yet she can't say a four-letter name? _Dios Mio_.

I really need to hear my name come out of her perfect lips. Just once, maybe.

* * *

**Max POV**

Wow, Homecoming is in two weeks. That explains the perky tittering in the hallways for the past week and the increase of students going to Tess's room for lovelorn singled-out ladies who's only desire is to go to the Homecoming with a cute guy.

Me? Well, I'm not going. I'm not really a big fan of crowded places and dancing and dresses and the sorts that go with it.

So I just lay here on the carpet in my room, my ears ringing because of the silence and completely and utterly bored. Aya is out doing her leadership stuff. And she just left me here. Meanie.

I let a breath and sit up. I scan the room for the umpteenth time and for the first time, I notice Aya's iHome on her table beside her bed. I crawl my way to the table and gaze at it for a long time. I clicked the center of her iPod and it flashes on. A white screen flashes and I read the titles of the songs. I scroll down and a song captures my eye.

_Harana_ by _Parokya ni Edgar_. I press Play and the acoustic guitar strumming starts. A guy starts singing in a language I absolutely don't understand and I'm guessing it's the same language Aya speaks.

I turn up the volume because it's so soft. The chorus cues on, or at least that's what I assume it is.

_Puno ang langit ng bituin _  
_At kay lamig pa ng hangin. _  
_Sa'yong tingin ako'y nababaliw, giliw. _  
_At sa awitin kong ito,_  
_Sana'y maibigan mo._  
_Ibubuhos ko ang buong puso ko_  
_Sa isang munting harana para sayo._

"Having fun there, Max?" I whip my head to the door because Aya enters and grins at me. She closes the door behind her and dumps her bag beside mine. "Watcha listening to?" She plops on her bed on her stomach and looks at me with her pretty dark eyes.

"Some song I completely don't understand."

She laughs and listens too. "Ah. That's my favorite song," Aya points out.

"Do you understand it?" I ask her.

She nods. "Duh. Why?"

"Can you translate it to me?"

"Sure. The whole song?" She rests her chin on her crossed arms in front of her.

"No. Just the chorus." We wait for the chorus to come on again.

"'The sky is full of stars/ And the air is cold/ You see that I'm crazy, my dear/ And in this song/ I hope you'll like it/ I'll pour my heart out/ In this simple serenade just for you," Aya translates.

The song ends and I stare at Aya.

"Can you help me?"

"With what, Max?"

* * *

**A/N: Try to crack the codes I made. I made them so I have rights. I did not copy them from the Internet. They're mine. Please try! PM me if you try to crack them! RnR?**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: GUESS WHAT? MY NAME IS TOP FIVE IN THE TOP 100 MOST POPULAR GIRL NAMES IN THE UNITED STATES! **

**Fang: Technically, number five is Ava. Not Aya.**

**Me: Do you have to kill my happiness every time, Fang? Why can't you just leave me in my slaphappy world?**

**Max: Yeah, Fang. You know Aya is not always slaphappy. Or even _happy_ at all. She hardly smiles.**

**Iggy: That's why, Aya, you should smile more. It makes you look. . .**

**Me: Make me look what?**

**Iggy: Never mind. It's just gonna make you cry.**

**Me: I think I have an idea. . .**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14

Max POV

"Before you tell me what, Max, I've had this burning question in my mind." Aya sprawls on her back on her bed and hugs her pillow.

"What is it, Aya?" I turn down the volume of Aya's iHome.

"Why can't you say Fang's name?" Her dark eyes are making me uncomfortable.

I turn away and instead, I stare at Aya's silver watch on the nightstand. _Why can't I say his name? I did once. Well, I _thought_ of it twice. But WHY can't I say his name?_

"I don't know why, Aya." I answered, my voice so small.

"Tell me something instead."

"What?"

"Did you thought of Fang at all, when you left London?"

"I think so. For the first year, I think. After that, I never thought of him ever again." I sprawled on my back and stared at the ceiling.

"Is this year the first time you've ever thought of him again, since you moved?"

"Yeah. . . Which totally messed up my senior year."

"And your getting arrested didn't?"

I grin. "Shut up. You know what I mean." But she does have a point.

"What is it you're going to ask me help on?"

My grin fades. "I think I'm sick. No, I'm dying."

Aya sits up and looks at me straight in the eye. "Why would you say so?"

I lift up one finger. "Well, my mouth gets dry when I try to talk at Fang. I lift up another finger. "My heart constricts when he smiles at me. And I can't seem to look at him in the eye! Then, when he calls me 'Emmy', my knees turn to pudding. What is wrong with me?" I realize I'm suddenly shaking Aya's shoulders. _How the heck did that happen?_

Aya just laughs at my face. How dare she! "I do believe it's called love?"

I let go of Aya's shoulders, as if they suddenly are covered with poison. "Lo- Lo- Lo-" I stammer.

"_Love_." Aya emphasizes. Aya starts laughing again.

"NO! No, no, no, no, no! That is not true!" IT IS NOT LOVE!

Aya picks up her iPod and looks for something. "I have the perfect song of your 'sickness'." Aya raises her hands and does the air quotes. Then laughs. I'll show her something she can laugh upon!

"Aya, I told you it's not love-"

"As usual, Max. Always in denial."

I blush. "I am not in denial!"

Aya just ignores me and starts to chant that I'm in love. I AM NOT IN LOVE!

_O pare ko... Meron akong problema..._  
_Wag mong sabihing na naman._  
_In love ako sa isang kolehiyala;_  
_Hindi ko maintindihan._

_Wag na nating idaan sa "ma-boteng" usapan.._  
_Lalo lang madaragdagan_  
_Ang sakit ng ulo at bilbil sa tiyan..._

_Anong sarap... Kami'y naging magkaibigan._  
_Napuno ako ng pag-asa._  
_Yun pala haggang doon lang ang kaya.._  
_Akala ko ay pwede pa..._

_Masakit mang isipin kailangang tanggapin.._  
_Kung kelan ka naging seryoso tsaka ka niya gagaguhin!_

_O, Dios ko!Ano ba naman ito!_  
_Di ba? Tangina, nagmukha akong tanga._  
_Pinaasa niya lang ako._  
_Lecheng pag-ibig to!_  
_O, Dios ko!Ano ba naman ito!_

_Sabi niya ayaw niya munang magkasiyota._  
_Dehins ako naniwala._  
_Di nagtagal naging ganun na rin ang tema._  
_Kulang na lang ay sagot niya..._

_Ba't ba ang labo niya? Di ko maipinta._  
_Hanggang kelan maghihintay; ako ay nabuburat na!_  
_Pero minamahal ko siya..._  
_Di biro... T.L. ako sa kanya..._  
_Alam kong nababaduyan ka na sa mga sinasabi ko,_  
_Pero sana naman ay maintindihan mo..._

_O pare ko, meron ka bang maipapayo?_  
_Kung wala ay okey lang._

_Kailangan lang ay ang iyong pakikiramay._  
_Andito ka ay ayos na..._

_Masakit mang isipin kailangang tanggapin.._  
_Kung kelan ka naging seryoso tsaka ka niya gagaguhin!_

_O, Dios ko! Ano ba naman ito!_  
_Di ba? Tangina, nagmukha akong tanga._  
_Pinaasa niya lang ako._  
_Lecheng pag-ibig to!_  
_O, Dios ko! Ano ba naman ito..._

Towards the middle of the song, Aya is singing with the singer of the song. The song, however, is not familiar to me. I don't even understand it!

When the song ends, I ask Aya. "What the heck? I don't understand it! What does it even mean?"

Aya laughs. "It tells the story of a guy who fell in love with a college girl. Who was led on by the girl, until he finally was rejected and cursed love forever."

I'm dumbstruck. This is the song that perfectly relates with my situation? "Are you effin' kidding me?"

Aya continues to laugh. "Oh, don't worry. It's only the first stanza that relates to you. Not the whole song. Besides, Fang will never reject you."

I scrunch up my face. "How do you know that? Are you psychic or something?" Not that I care if Fang rejects me. . .

"Oh, how I wish to be so, Max. But no. You'll see in the future."

Aya is always saying ominous words. It's creeping me out. . .

"Aya. . ."

She sighs. "Yes?"

"Can you translate me the whole song?"

"The hell I will."

I pound Aya with her fallen pillow. "You played me the song! I have a right to know what it means!"

"Fine, fine! Just the first stanza, though."

"The hell I will agree to that. Please?"

Aya snorts. "I'll try," But before she can translate, she turns the topic once again. "So, you finally admit you're in love?" Aya grins wickedly at me.

I blush. "I repeat for the freakin' last time, I. Am. Not. In. Love," I enunciate every word for full emphasis. "Besides, I'm curious about the song. And can you teach me how to speak your language?"

Aya shakes her head, yet there is a smile on her face. "You're asking too much from me, Max. I'll translate the song just for you."

She clears her throat and starts.

"My brother, I have a problem/ Don't tell me again/ I'm in love with a college girl/ I don't understand."

_Wow. So it really is about a guy who fell in love with a college girl. Poor rejected guy. . ._

She continues on, while I continue at the plain colored ceiling. I close my eyes as I hear Aya's words.

"Don't turn this into a heated discussion/ It'll only make my headache and stomachache worse."

I laugh. Even though it's only a song, I still find the guy's turmoil hilarious.

Aya continues and ignores my laughter.

"It's so refreshing when we became friends/ I was filled with hope/ Turns out, my hope was short-lived/ I thought it's still OK."

I interrupt Aya. "So, he's talking to the girl now? And not his friend?"

"Yep."

I nod and tell Aya to continue. "It hurts to think but I need to accept/ Just when you turn serious, she ignores you." Aya suddenly laughs.

"What?" I ask curiously.

"There's a curse word in that stanza. I can't actually put it into words. . ."

"Tell me, tell me, tell me. . ." I say, giddy and excited. One thing you don't learn in foreign language class: they don't teach you curses.

"Well, I'll tell you sometime. Do you still want me to continue?"

I wave a finger at her. "I'm gonna add that to Aya's-promises-she-still-ought-to-fulfill list. Don't think I forgot those other promises you made."

She just waves me off. "After I translate the chorus, I'm done, 'kay?" I nod. "Oh, God. What the heck?/ Stupid fool, I looked like an idiot/ She led me on/ Effin' love/ Oh, God. What the heck?"

I burst out laughing. "Wow. I admire his dignity. Did he actually say 'effin' love'?"

"No, but you know what I mean."

"Will you tell me the curse words now?"

"No."

"Aw. What?"

"Sleep, Max. You have work tomorrow."

"Can you at least just teach me one?"

"No."

"I won't quit annoying you."

"So? I'll be asleep then."

* * *

Yeah, right.

"MAX! WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP? I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!"

Cue evil laugh. I knew she won't be able to sleep when I actually fry her nervous system from annoyance.

"Will you just teach me one curse word?"

"NO! NOW, SHUT UP! I NEED TO GET MY EIGHT HOURS OF SLEEP!"

"Will you teach me one curse word? Will you just teach me one curse word? Will-"

Aya kicks the covers off her and stares down at me. For four hours, I've been sitting on the floor beside Aya's bed. "FINE!"

I grin.

"'Gago' means bastard. 'Gaga' means bitch. There? Now, can you please, _please_ sleep?"

I doubt she realize that she taught me two curse words.

I've never been a fan of school, but Aya's teaching made it more interesting.

Satisfied, I go to my bed and jump beneath the covers.

I smile as I pat myself in the head mentally for learning something worth learning.

* * *

**Fang POV**

I have decided that I would not ask Max to the Homecoming dance.

You can cheer for me now.

Wait. Look back. Read it all over again. What do you notice? Right, I will NOT ask Max to the Homecoming dance. You thought I would, didn't you? Well, sorry for stepping on your elation with my cruel decision making.

I just don't think I'll be able to ask Max to the dance. For some reason, these past seven days, Max has been purposedly avoiding me. Or so that's what I think she was doing.

Did I do something wrong? Did I do something that made her ignore me? What did I do? Did I humiliate her? Did I hurt her feelings? What did I do?

GET A GRIP, FANG! YOU'RE GOING TO DESTROY COOL PERSONA!

Right, right. I should stay cool - I CAN'T TAKE THIS! I CAN'T BEAR THE THOUGHT OF MAX IGNORING ME FOREVER!

_Well, she kinda did_. . . Shut the hell up, conscience. I have no need for your stupid logic right now.

_You have to admit I'm right_. . . Conscience! I said shut up!

I am going to confront Max. Just to ask her why she has been pretending I don't exist in this cruel, hatred-infested world that I was so lucky to be born in and to be able to meet the girl of my dreams.

* * *

Jackpot.

Max is holding a clipboard and peers into the door windows, checking if the rooms are clean.

As she draws near, (I'm actually in the back garden, sitting on a stone bench) I bluntly ask her the question that has been haunting for the last seven days.

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

I actually hear Max stop in her tracks. She can't really see me, because there's this stupid globe-shaped bush behind me.

"W-what do you m-mean?" Max stammers. I admit, that is so cute. She takes seven steps forward and out in the corner of my eye, I see her.

As usual, my breath is trapped in my trachea, leaving me unable to breathe. Why does she have to be so beautiful? And sexy? And so damn innocent?

She left her soft dirty-blond hair uncombed. Her navy blue neck tie is askew and loose; the two upper buttons of her white button-down shirt is unbuttoned, revealing an unblemished slender neck; she's wearing tights now, but it fails to cover her long delicate legs; her Doc Marten black boots are unlaced; and that brown smudge on her nose is driving me crazy.

I stand up and my spine pops. I know Max hears it. I walk until I reach just two feet in front of her. I reach out and brush the smudge out of her face. My fingers linger a second longer just to feel her soft skin, then I force my arm to go back to my side.

"Why?" I whisper. A soft wind blows and a small brown leaf falls on the top of her head.

"Why what?"

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not. Where did you get that idea?" She won't meet my eyes; she's lying.

"Cut it, Max. Did I do something to you?" I want to get rid of the leaf on her head that's making her image imperfect.

"No."

"Did I-"

Her head turns and she meets my eyes. "You didn't do anything. I just need to be alone, away from distractions."

I suppress a smile. "I'm a distraction."

She smiles a small smile. "More like an annoyance. A pest."

Stab. Rip. Stab. Rip. It hurts so much. "Really?"

She shrugs. "Your cockiness always gets on my nerves."

_And you're always on my mind. Twenty-four-seven. _"I'll take that as a compliment."

"It wasn't meant to be."

"So? Every word that comes out of your pretty mouth never fail to amuse me and make my day."

I turn back around but stop and I lean closer to Max. She stiffens as I lower my head, to rest on her right shoulder. Her shoulders sag in relief, while I smile. _She thought I was going to kiss her_. My right hand travels upward, to the top of her head. I flick the leaf off and I pull away.

"I'll see you around, _giliw ko_."

"Are you going to the meeting tomorrow?" She asks, her eyes sparkling and her face a bit pinkish.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Are you going to the dance?"

She mimics my answer. "Maybe. Maybe not." She grins.

I just smirk. "I suggest you wear the yellow dress."

"I hate that dress."

"Well, I like it. The yellow hue of the dress makes your hair color stand out more."

"I hate that dress." Max repeats in emphasis. God, she's so stubborn.

I laugh all the way back to my dorm room in Larenston. I still smile as I take off my glasses and blazer. I unbutton my shirt and toss it on my bed. I pull my t-shirt over my head and toss it also on my bed. I unbuckle my belt and I crash on the edge of my bed.

I cross my arms under my head and just smile.

I don't believe I've ever felt this happy since senior year started. Or rather, since Max came.

I believe she's going to be my date in the Homecoming dance.

Now isn't that wonderful?

Maybe some decisions are meant to be withdrawn.

Just maybe.

* * *

**A/N: The newest chapter for Just Another Year will be update tomorrow. I'll try to publish the special chapter this week. Maybe I'll type it at school, during my option. This chapter is pretty long, isn't it? I hope it suits you guys! Anyway, RnR?**


	15. AN

**A/N: Guys, bad news. Apparently, my high school teachers have made this very week - of all the weeks of the year! - to dump tons of homework and projects on my frail, little, pathetic high school life.**

**In W. Geo, I have to review for a freakin' TWIZ and I have no idea what it is. I also have to turn in my Siberia essay on Thursday. **

**As for H. English, I have ICE (In-class essay writing) on Wednesday, I also have to turn in my Who Poem on Friday and then a test on the very same day over the Odyssey (because I finished it already) and also an annotation check. I forgot what we're doing on Thursday. And I'm going to find out what I got from my Compare and Contrast Essay tomorrow! I don't feel like looking at my grade online; I kind of feel like I want it as a surprise. I'll try not to imagine the worst-case scenarios.**

**I have ASA (Asian Student Association) club meeting on Wednesday after school, instead of Thursday after school. On Friday, I also have a committee meeting.**

**I predict that my body will be very sore in the next three days, starting Tuesday, because I'm starting Personal Fitness for PE.**

**I also have to finish re-annotating the Odyssey because I apparently annotated the book using a pencil. Does it really matter that I use pen for annotations just because everybody was doing it? Should I even re-annotate the whole freakin' epic poem? Never mind. I'd rather not re-annotate. Damn the others because I don't care if I broke the rule to use only a pen when annotating.**

**What else? Oh, I didn't get to update on Another and Just Another Year last weekend because I was required to help decorated for Homecoming and tear it all down the next day. It was boring because I didn't get to pop any balloon. And I kind of, KIND OF, regretted not going for my very first Homecoming. There were two live camels there! How awesome was that? (The theme this year was Night on the Nile. Draw your conclusions.) Another reason was that my dad changed the password - ONCE AGAIN - in this laptop so I didn't get to use it at all.**

**So. . .**

**I'll update two chapters on both stories this weekend. I promise you guys, until fatigue and sleep-deprivation engulf me. Oh, and I'll also publish a new story on Friday. No further elaboration.**

**Now my future problem is how to juggle my schedule to try to update regularly on my three stories.**

**If you guys have any questions or further comments or you just want to get random because you have no one to talk to, drop me an e-mail. My e-mail address is a_y_a_**

**(Yes, it has a lot of underscores, I know; most people notice that. And also because I really want a lot of e-mails waiting for me to open every afternoon. I'm lacking them nowadays.)**

**Talk to you guys soon!**

**-Aya**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: I'm back! And my prediction was true! I'm sore all over! Three cheers for me! Enough. Here's your "treat" from me guys. ;)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15

Max POV

_Hatred is only emotion I feel about Homecoming._  
_Of course, some girls is giddy about it._  
_Mainly because they have dates_  
_Except for the losers who are not man enough to ask girls to the dance._  
_Can it be possible for the activity to be banned?_  
_Of course not. I'll just be the only person who's against it._  
_My, oh, my. How ironic that I'm even talking about this._  
_Ironic because I have a date!_  
_Now, isn't that an irony?_  
_Gee, how else can my night get any worse?_

Aren't my poetic skills the best in the world? I even surpass Homer! Though Homer would never write a poem about a teenage girl's animosity of a sexist event. I just don't see him writing it.

Anyway, Homecoming was last week, and I didn't tell you about it. Even though I have no need or intention to do so, I feel very oblige to do it just for you.

* * *

Part One: The Decorating

That Saturday started with a backbreaking work of decorating the whole school as if it's the Ancient Greece. The whole theme of the dance was Midnight in the Mediterranean. I was assigned to decorate the right side of the back garden. The back garden was shaped like an upside down L.

I had a team, of course. I was with J.J. and Tess, and I thank them so much for being there with me or else I would've lost control and killed all the girls helping me decorate because they were being so freakin' annoying with their Homecoming banter.

If you cut the upside down L, the larger area is the right side of the garden. There's also a gate that leads to the small creek behind the school. Though the garden was full of little round bushes, Aya just told us to adorn them with gold and white lights. We also adorned the pine trees with the lights and a few silver ribbons. Aya told us to keep the decorations as "simple and Greek-ish" as possible. It's so coincidental that simple always agrees with me.

After four hours of decorating, the work finally paid off with some muffins and cookies. The _gourmet_ ones. (I still can't believe I'm attending an elite private boarding school for rich heiresses.)

Soon, the break was over and I succumbbed once again to sleep. I woke three hours later to Aya's megaphone blaring at my ears.

"WAKE UP, MAX. WE NEED TO GO OVER SOME THINGS ABOUT THE HOMECOMING."

I jolted up, only to collide with Aya's right cheek. "I love cookies!" I randomly shouted. "Wait, what?" My ears were ringing and my mind was still hazy from sleep.

I heard a moaning and saw Aya crumpled on the floor, rubbing her right cheek. There was a megaphone right beside her and a bunch of papers were by her feet.

"Aya, what the heck are you doing on the floor?" I swung my legs to the side of the bed and helped Aya up. Her entire cheek was red and really hot with hair line impressions.

Aya glared at me, her eyes were the color of obsidian. She angrily took her megaphone and left the room. I followed her willingly to the SC room. I didn't realize then that I was still wearing my jammies. (i.e. boxer shorts and tank top.)

We reached the SC room without exchanging words. I got the vibe that Aya was still hurt and furious with me. Aya opened the door, so I tried apologizing. "Look, Aya. I'm sorry. . . for whatever it is I did. Still, I'm sorry. Can I-"

Aya turned her head at me and glared. "No. Sit," she pointed to the couch J.J. was lounging on. Aya resumed her seat on the Presidential desk (that's what I call her desk) and crossed her fingers.

"OK, people! Listen up!" Aya said in a booming voice. I winced, even though she had used the voice a _lot_ of times and I still can't get used to it.

Iggy lazily waved his fingers at Aya to continue. I didn't notice they were there. BFO! Since Iggy was there, I made a mental inference that the rest of the Larenston SC was there. My eyes roamed around the room, and sure enough, they were there.

My gaze especially lingered on Fang the longest. (I can think of his name now. Unlike before. But I still can't say his name aloud. Don't ask me why, I don't know either.)

I only felt annoyance when I looked at Fang because he was not looking directly at _me_ but at my _legs_. I felt like slapping him and beating the pulp out of him. As if sensing me, he rose his dark eyes and they shone in amusement. My annoyance rose tenfold.

I turned back to Aya, and I couldn't focus on anything she said. But I urged myself and I managed to get some things very important.

Aya rose a finger. "One, no PDA in the dance floor. Two, bullying is not allowed," _As if I didn't know that. _"Three, do not permit any alcohol-"

J.J. interrupted. "Why would there be alcohol in the dance?"

Lissa answered her. "Well, duh. It's a _high school _dance?"

Aya cleared her throat. "Four, punish anyone who dances in 90-degree angles."

Iggy intercepted. "You mean like throw them in the dungeon?"

Sam threw his hands in the air. "We don't have a dungeon! I doubt Deveraux has one!"

Iggy snapped. "I meant it in a metaphorical way."

Dylan asked Iggy. "What's metaphorical about it? I don't see the comparison."

Iggy sneered at Dylan. "I don't know! Ask Fang!"

Fang looked like he doesn't want to be a part of the silly conversation. "How should I know?"

No one noticed Aya's murderous gaze at everyone. I did. I cleared my throat loudly. "Ahem. AHEM!"

Fang smirked. "Do you need water, Max?"

"Shut up. Can you guys please shut the hell up? The sooner Aya finishes talking, the sooner I can go back to sleep. Please?"

They all nodded. Aya looked grateful at me. "Five, kick all the people wearing inappropriate dresses."

All boys wanted Aya to elaborate. "Meaning?" Iggy asked.

Brigid answered Iggy. "You know what she means, Ig."

"Oh. OH!" I sometimes think Iggy is slow sometimes.

Aya rolled her eyes. "Six-"

Dylan groaned. "How many more rules are there?"

Aya shrugged. "About a hundred," she lied.

Dylan groaned again. Lissa tried to stifle a giggle.

Aya continued. "Anyway, where was I? Right, six. Six-"

"Have fun?" J.J. asked.

"Enjoy life?" Lissa remarked in her nauseatingly cheerful way.

"Leave us alone?" Dylan said, annoyed.

"Eat all you can?" Iggy asked. Sam grinned at Tess. She grinned shyly back.

"Dance until you die?" Brigid suggested.

"Make out with someone?" Fang said, his amused dark eyes fixed at me.

I clenched my jaw. "I thought that was not allowed."

"_Inside_ the dance floor. She never said it was illegal to do it outside." I wanted to slap that grin away from his face.

I turned back to Aya. "Are we done here?"

"Yeah. DISMISSED!" She yelled.

I was out of the door instantly. But Fang grabbed my arm and whispered in my ear. "Don't forget, Em." He let go and I ran back.

I closed the door behind and I jumped to my bed. I grabbed my pillow and smothered my face on it. I badly wanted to scream my lungs out, but I couldn't.

My face burned as I remembered the way his warm breath tickled my ear.

"AAAHHH!"

* * *

Part Two: The Dance

At seven, I was wearing a simple white chiton fastened with two amethyst brooches (from Lissa) and white sandals. The cloth for my dress was from the Family and Consumer Sciences staff. Thank God the cloth was long and not short.

For my hair, I just twisted it in a messy bun and used my mom's diamond hair clip to hold my hair up. Since my shoulders were bare, Aya gave me this one-inch golden bangle and told me to slip it up to my arm.

In honor of Ancient Greece, I didn't wear make-up. I just pinched my cheeks and reddened my lips. I was so grateful that make-up was not invented in the Ancient Greek era.

I left my dorm and walked to the back garden. I totally felt like I was in Greece. There were eight white pillars draped with white silk cloths, one in every corner and in between. In the very center of the garden was a gorgeous fountain with a statue of a Greek goddess tipping a jar and water came out of it.

The lights made the night look almost ethereal and very serene. Maybe a bit. . . romantic. The gate leading to the creek was painted white and opened. I strolled toward it and pushed the gate wider.

Oh, dear.

There was a wooden bridge decorated with white roses. The creek, whose current was always fast, was slow and steady that night. It was even sprinkled with white lotuses that was not at all Greek-ish but totally felt right. I crossed the bridge and stepped foot on the most. . .

Let me just tell you that it took my breath away.

I felt out of place just by looking at my surroundings. Four white pillars with white silk cloths around them. Two ornately decorated tables with food (crackers and fancy appetizers) and drinks (expensive punch) were served. To my right, there was a harpist, a violinist, two cellists, and a guitarist that was softly plucking his guitar. To my left were a bunch of people talking, smiling, and obviously enjoying their time. Obviously, I was standing on a _very _wide, _very_ big, and immensely populated land.

Someone grabbed my hand and brought me back to reality.

"Max! Come on! Aya needs you!" I shook my head and followed Lissa.

Aya was drinking punch when I approached. She grinned. "So you finally decided to come."

"I was forced. And I felt like I should." I turned my face away.

"Well? Enjoy you first and last Homecoming dance in Deveraux." She pushed my shoulders and I felt weird.

Aya left and I was left alone.

"You look like hell," said a deep voice on my ear. I turned around and narrowed my eyes at Fang.

"You too," I replied, thought it was not true. His white toga just made his eyes darker and more penetrating, and I hated the way he smirked at me.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing. I shouldn't have come." I shook my head again and walked away.

"Wait."

I stopped and looked back. "What? I'm just wasting my time here."

* * *

Part Three: The Moment

He sighed and just took my hand. He led me away from the place, until they couldn't see us. The night was dark and only the full moon illuminated the area. "Where are you taking me?" I asked him. He dropped my hand and he sat on the ground, his back leaning against a treek bark.

I just stood there, looking down at him, not knowing what I should do. (I always feel out of place and suddenly shy when I go to dances or to crowded places. That's why avoid them.)

"Sit, Max. Don't bore a hole through my skull," his voice was laced with humor.

I sat stiffly beside him; I gathered my skirt and brought my knees up. I rested my chin on them and yawned.

"You're already sleepy?"

I grinned at him. "Kind of. I hate these things."

"Dances?"

"No, loud noises."

"Ah."

I closed my eyes and wished for silence. And for a moment, I pictured myself back on my bed, loving the way it makes me so comfortable. I suddenly felt like I was.

My eyes flew open and I saw the my vision was upside down. I scrutinized my eyes, and I realized I was lying down. My head was resting on one of Fang's thighs. "What the-" I started to lift up my head, but Fang prevented it.

"Ssh. Sleep."

"But-" Fang was massaging my temple, and it felt so good that I wanted to sleep.

"Max, just relax. Trust me." His calm soft voice was making me really drowsy.

My eyes were already closed, and I took a deep breath. I smelled his faint cologne. I started to hum 7 Things by Miley Cyrus.

Fang's long fingers stopped massaging and went to stroking my hair in his impossibly gentle way.

"Fang. . ." I murmured.

His fingers didn't stop. "Hm?"

"Why aren't you dancing?"

His fingers stopped, so I looked up at him. He was grinning! "Do you want me to?"

"That is an image I find so impossible to imagine."

He chuckled.

"Why are you here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you here with me, when you could be over there?" I pointed to the place where the people were happily dancing.

He shrugged. "I felt like being with you."

There was a defeaning silence between us that I could almost hear my heart beating.

It was his turn to ask. "What are you thinking?"

"That you're so annoying it's getting in my nerves."

"Oh? Humor me." I saw him smirk.

"I don't know. You just do."

"Not enough."

I sat up. "See? That's annoying me."

He wrapped his arms around me. I pinched his shoulder and it fell away. "Don't do that." I glared at him.

He grinned. "Do what?"

"I will kill you."

"I don't think you will."

I was offended. "Yes, I will! And stop smirking!"

He threw his hands up in the air. "I can't! You make me do this!"

"_Me_? How?"

"Because you're so gullible and it's always hilarious to insult you." I flicked his ear. "OW!" His hand flew up to his ear. "What was that for?" He was more shocked rather than hurt.

"For insulting me."

His eyes turned evil and murderous. I stood up and backed away from him.

"I am going to punish you."

I lifted my chin. "Oh, yeah?"

"Oh, yes. Watch me 'punish' you."

In two long strides, he was right in front of me. In two heartbeats, he wrapped his arm around my waist. Two seconds later, his lips captured mine. Ten seconds later, he pulled away.

He was grinning!

I took a step backward. "Why are you grinning?" I suddenly felt suspicious.

"No reason. I just . . ."

"Just what?"

"Never mind."

* * *

That Homecoming was probably one of the weirdest times in my life. I was so confused when I got back to my dorm.

WHAT DID HE WANT TO SAY?

See? This is why I didn't tell you guys last week. I'm still confused as of now. I hate his ominous and cryptic remarks.

Anyway, Halloween is tomorrow.

What are you guys doing?

Me? I'm going to stay in this room and eat all the candy I can eat. I am not going to wear some kind of lame stupid costume just to get candy.

I can just go to Walmart!

* * *

**A/N: What are you guys doing for Halloweeen? I'm doing nothing but type four more chapters. Three are for Maximum Ride and the other is for my Anime fanfic that I haven't updated in three months. I totally ignored it.**

**RnR?**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: I should be happy, instead I'm not. I hardly even know what I'm feeling right now! All I know is that I have to type 2000 words for this chapter and then type at least five pages in my novel. Did I mention that I recently joined NaNoWriMo? My username is the same as my pen name. I kind of run out of ideas for my username. XD Heh. I'm also going to skip here. It's now Thanksgiving break. TIME-SKIPPING!**

**Iggy: Isn't that supposed to be "time-traveling"?**

**Me: Well, "traveling" isn't really an appropriate term. I mean, I'm not really "traveling"; it's more like skipping.**

**Max: Hence the term "time-skipping", Iggy.**

**Fang: Ig, think before you speak. Now you're the impulsive one.**

**Max: YES!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16

Fang POV

You know what I like most about Thanksgiving? I mean, besides the turkey.

All those snooty rich kids get to leave the school premises. Especially those heiresses in Dev. Geez, they're so annoying I even thought about dropping out of high school. But that would be offensive for my family because I _actually _want to go to college.

Let me straighten some misunderstandings about myself.

One, I don't actually speak 22 languages. I speak only twelve (English, French, Spanish, Italian, Filipino, Chinese, Japanese, Korean, Russian, Swahili, Farsi, and German) and I can read and write in Latin and Greek. Sometimes Iggy exaggerate the facts.

Two, I do _not _have a fetish for redhaired girls. It just so happens that I dated only TWO redhaired girls in my entire teenage life. How can that be a fetish for redhaired girls? Unbelievable!

Three, I hate people assuming that I'm emo just because I always wear black. Really? I know that modern society has been conquered by the influence of stereotypes and Justin Bieber. It doesn't mean that I'm emo! If a girl is always wearing pink, does that mean she's a Barbie wannabe? No! But if you ask my opinion, she probably is.

FOUR, it is not true that I have never been in love. I'm in love with Max, remember? But Iggy doesn't know that and only Aya does. How does she know, you ask. The answer will come when the right time comes.

Everything cleared? Good.

I stretch out on my bed and cross my arms behind my head. A song suddenly pops in my head.

"_Sa umaga't sa gabi/ Sa bawa't minutong lumilipas/ Hinahanap-hanap kita/ Hinahanap-hanap kita_." Every day, every night/ For every minute that passes/ I'm looking for you/ I'm looking for you

The song lyrics sounds so much better in Aya's language, doesn't it? I think so too. Sounds exotic. I seriously think 75 percent of you didn't understand those four lines. I suspect you copied and pasted it on Google to find for its translation. You did, didn't you?

The door bursts open and Iggy waltzes in. I lift my head, drop it back on the pillow, and I see him walk towards me. I drop the accent. "What now, Iggy?"

"We're out of croutons."

You imagined something much more important, right? Yes, well, food _is _important for Iggy. And to all the students in Larenston. Don't judge us. We're _guys_. We're good at only doing three things: sleep, eat, and annoy people.

"So?"

Iggy grabs me and shakes me hard. My mouth gapes. I can smell his breath because his mouth is inches away from my face. "We can't make any stuffing without the croutons!" I can guess what he had for lunch. Chili dog, Coke, bacon, and. . . _cotton candy_? Whoa.

"Then go buy some!" I yell back at him. He promptly lets go and I fall back to the bed.

"I don't have a car!"

I don't answer that. Well, duh. Only the rich kids have cars. Why would we need a car, anyway? We hardly ever leave the school.

"Why don't you just go to Dev?" I prop myself with an elbow.

Iggy sighs and plops on the computer chair. _My _computer chair. He rubs a hand on his face. His blue eyes are fixed on mine. "Oh? How am I going to accomplish that?"

It's like he just asked me if I wear underwear. "Ask them?"

He punches the table. _My _table. "You know why I can't do that!"

"Right."

"Exactly! Remember the last time we asked for something? Aya specifically said that she'll have our heads on a silver platter if we go there again and demand food. She'll serve it to Satan!"

_Brutal and creepy. . . _"Who the heck is Satan?"

"How should I know?" Iggy begins to pull on his hair. "Ugh! How am I going to get croutons for the stuffing now?"

An idea pops on my head. "Ig, hand me the phone."

There's a frown beginning to form on his lips. "Wait. What?"

I stretch out my hand. "Give me the phone."

Ig walks to his night stand and weakly hands me the phone. He's so confused. I dial Aya's dorm phone number.

After three rings, someone picks up. "Aya."

I almost drop the phone because Aya is not the one who answered. It's Max.

My palms start to sweat and I gulp down the sudden leap of my heart up to my throat.

"Who's this?" Her sweet, sarcastic voice is filling up my hearing.

"It's Fang."

Somewhere, I hear a crash and Max cursing. "AYA! F-NICK WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!" She almost called me "Fang" again. I can still remember the time she said my name. . . That was, like, a month ago. I don't think she remembers, though.

I hear Aya laugh at Max. "'Sup?" She asks. She's _way _too cheerful today.

"You do know that Ig is going ballistic."

She snorts. "Over croutons? Puh-lease. Why did you call again?"

"Because we're spending our Thanksgiving in Dev."

"That is so like you. You don't ask; you just state something."

"And your point?"

She sighs. "Fine. You can go here. And tell Iggy that I'll give him a straitjacket for his Christmas gift."

I feel like laughing. But I won't, because that would blemish my devil-may-care persona. "You're actually giving gifts this year? What's mine?"

She chuckles. "_Paano kung sinabi ko na ung _gift _mo, eh, si Max?_"

Silence. What I want to answer is: "I would kiss the ground you walk upon on, Aya." Instead I say: "It's not funny."

She just laughs harder. "Oh, come on! That was a joke! Take a joke, will ya?"

I close my eyes, as I lean against the gray wall. "Things that involve her are not hilarious."

"You know what your Christmas gift should be?"

"What?"

"A sense of humor. Oh, yeah. I gotta go. Max wants to talk to you. MAX! HERE YOU GO!"

I laugh when I hear Max's denial: "I DO NOT! AYA!" Then, Aya hangs up. There's a long beep and I end the call.

Apparently, Iggy was staring at me really hard the whole time I was talking to Aya. His staring is making me uncomfortable. "What?"

He doesn't blink. _Blink, Iggy! _"What did she say?" He asks, his voice sounds low and. . . ominous.

"Who said what?" I pretend not to know what he asked. Hey, I like watching Iggy go ballistic.

Now he blinks. YES! "AYA!" He screams. "What did she say?"

"We can go there."

"And?"

"And eat."

"Eat what?" His eyeballs are ready to pop out of their sockets. Ooh. . . This is not Ballistic Iggy; this is I'm-gonna-die-if-you-don't-tell-me Iggy.

"Food?"

"FANG!"

"IGGY!"

Iggy pulls on his hair. _Don't do it, Iggy. _He takes deep breaths and his face returns to its vanilla-white complexion. "Start at the beginning. And please elaborate."

"I told her we're going to spend our Thanksgiving there."

He nods and sits back down on my computer chair. "OK. . . Continue."

"She said we can."

His blue eyes light up and jumps up. "YES!" He points at me. _What now? _"You didn't elaborate."

"So? You got what you want. I'm getting what I want." I lay back on my bed and close my eyes. I drape my right arm over my eyes.

"Fang, you can't sleep."

I don't answer.

"Fang, get up. Get your lazy butt off that bed."

Ig kicks my mattress. My head bobs, but I don't get up.

"FANG, IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP, I WILL DESTROY YOUR LAP-" I don't let him finish his sentence because I tackle him to the ground, my right arm pressing to his throat and I grab his right wrist.

I put on my murderous glare and threatening voice. "Touch it and I will rip you apart into little bite size pieces."

"OK!" He answers in a squeaky voice. I get off him and walk to the bathroom. I splash some cold water on my face and I get more awake. I go back to the room and Iggy is now rubbing his bruised trachea.

"Agenda."

He clears his throat. Not satisfied, he chugs a glass of water down. "We're going to Dev."

"And?"

"Nothing. This school is empty. Besides, it's more interesting in Dev. You never know what those girls are going to do next. I like surprises."

I raise a brow. I change my shirt and put on a clean dark blue long-sleeved shirt."Really? Did you like my little 'surprise'?"

"No."

I smirk. I roll up my sleeves up to my elbows. I grab my black blazer and put it on. I take my glasses and put my feet on my Chucks. "Are we going now?"

He looks at me for five seconds; I can't read his face. Then he shakes his head in disbelief. "You are so weird, Fang."

"Look who's talking."

* * *

**A/N: I'M TWO DAYS LATE! SLAP ME IN THE FACE NOW! Just kidding! Don't! I predict I won't be able to meet my 50,000-word goal in NaNoWriMo. I just know it; I've only typed 4,000+ words! Anyway, RnR?**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: I am totally in love with my avatar. To those who haven't seen it, LOOK AT IT! It's my "kind of" version of the scene in Volume 3 (MR Manga) where Fang kisses Max's forehead. I'm not really good at free-hand drawing; I'm more of the kind that uses a "model" to draw something. You may see it at my FB account too! My e-mail can be found in my profile. If you can't find it, it's a_y_a_dc(at)yahoo(.)com. (remove the parentheses.)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17

Max POV

Why, of all places, does the Larenston SC decided to celebrate their Thanksgiving in Dev? Of all places! They have their own castle!

"Because they're lonely, Max" was Aya's answer. Screw loneliness! I can't bear to think that the turkey Tess is going to make will be all gone before I can even get a slice of it! And Lissa's pumpkin pie! And Mom's cookies!

Do you know what I'm like when I don't get to eat the food I really want to? Oh, it's even worse than the behavior of a lionness protecting her precious little cub from invaders. It's much, much worse.

* * *

THANKSGIVING! I am only thankful that those dudes from Larenston managed not to cross paths with me. I'm still not thankful for Aya for bringing those dudes here in Dev. How could she? Without even telling me! That's so unfair!

Dinner starts in about thirty minutes, and I decide to go to the courtyard. (Did I mention that Dev has a courtyard between the Aquatics Center and Arts Building?)

It's chilly outside, so I grab a gray sweater to put it over my green sweatshirt. I breathe in the cold air and wander around the courtyard. The sun hasn't quite set yet, so I'm grateful for the warm light. Kind of.

"Are you avoiding me?" asks by Fang behind me.

"Yeah."

"You hate me?"

"Yeah."

"You hate cookies."

"Yeah - No, I don't!" I whirl around and glare at him. He's grinning ear to ear. Leaning against the stone pillar, he looks so relaxed and handsome. _WHAT? _

"That was funny," Fang remarks and crosses his arms across his chest.

I continue to glare. "Well I'm not laughing," I walk past him. "I'm going inside and eat." His right hand shoots out and captures mine. His hand turned and twine with my fingers. I stop and we stand shoulder to shoulder.

I look down at the floor and I feel Fang's eyes on me. I don't look back. "Can you let go?" I ask in a small voice. The sound of his clothes crinkling means that he's now standing right behind me.

He doesn't answer, but squeezes my hand. "Please?" My voice is begging.

"What if I don't want to?" His voice is so close to me, as if his mouth is just hovering inches from my ear. A shiver run up my spine.

I turn around and snap at him. "Why won't you leave me alone!" I clench my jaw and meet his eyes. They are so dark, even as dusk comes. He takes a step forward. I take a step back. We repeat the routine until I feel the cold surface of the stone wall on my back.

His right hand lets go, but then his two hands cage around me. There is a hint of sadness in his eyes. No, Fang wouldn't want anyone to see him give off emotions. But he's right in front of me!

"I won't ever let you go, _cherie_," he says very softly, the words seep through my brain.

Then, it dawn on me. I suddenly have a sense of déjà vu. Ten years ago, Fang said the same exact words. Even though we were only eight, he was already fluent in French and Spanish.

I close my eyes and turn my head away. Ten years ago, it was the saddest day of my life. I had to leave London and Fang, my only best friend. I gave him a token when we were in the airport. It was a token of our friendship; it was a square piece of wood with an engraving of the angelic symbol of friendship. It was only about the size of my thumbnail.

I told him to take care of it and never let go of it. He promised, "I won't ever let you go, _cherie_." I thought he was referring to the token. Now it occurred to me that he was looking at me when he said that.

I open my eyes and look at him again. I never noticed it before, but he has a necklace around his neck. A thin piece of black sturdy string. With my token as the pendant. HOW COME I DIDN'T NOTICE IT BEFORE?

"I will kill you if you did," For a moment, he is shocked. Then he grins.

"You remember." A statement. Not a question.

I push him away and tap my forehead. "I'm not _that _old, you know."

"We have some talking to do,"

I nod in agreement. "Oh, yeah. We do."

* * *

I am officially changing religions. I now worship the God of Roasted Turkeys with all my devotion.

"Amen to that!" Iggy agrees.

"I thought you worship the God of Bacon," Aya notes.

"That too." Then he burps. We don't care. It's Thanksgiving! We aren't eating in a fancy-schmancy restaurant. Food etiquette does not currently exist in this period of time, at least here in Dev.

I pat my full stomach and sigh in satisfaction. God, I don't think I can ever look at a pumpkin pie ever again. In coincidence, Tess comes in and shows us another pumpkin pie.

"NO!" We all groan. Tess giggles and puts in on the table.

"That was a nice Thanksgiving dinner. Oops, sorry about that." Gazzy says.

"Sorry about - GAZZY!" Sam shouts and faints. We sniff the air and almost gag.

"Shit!" Fang curses and curls in a ball.

"I'm dying!" J.J. shouts.

"Crack open a window!" Dylan commands.

"The windows are sealed, idiot!" Lissa smacks the head of Dylan.

"I can't breathe!" Brigid gasps.

"My lungs are actually shrinking!" Tess points out.

"I can not believe I will die this way! During Thanksgiving!" Iggy yells.

I clutch my throat, as if dying. "GAZZY!" I give him my murderous sneer.

Aya does not look at all affected. We all stare at her in horror. How can she not be affected? Is she immune? Who is she?

"AYA!"

"What?"

I walk over to her - breathing through my mouth - and look incredulous. What, does she have some kind of super lungs? "Can you smell anything?" I ask stupidly.

Aya looks at me in a DUH way. "Of course. Why do you think I have this piece of cartilage surrounded by skin jutting out in the middle of my face which makes me capable of breathing air?"

I blink. "Oh," I still feel like shaking her. So I do. "WHY AREN'T YOU CHOKING WITH US? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO! IT'S LIKE A REFLEX! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

She just laughs and flicks my hands away. "Of course I know that the smell is now tainted. I just don't overreact over something like farting. Y'know?" She turns serious again. God, she's so logical.

I point a finger at her. "You seriously need a life." I walk away and push open the door leading to the rotunda.

I take several breaths, to cleanse my lungs, and I lean back on a wall. I hear footsteps coming toward me.

"Can we talk now?"

I stare at Fang for a minute. "Sure, Fang."

"You just said my name."

"You make it sound like I just discovered the cure for AIDS."

He chuckles softly and sits next to me. "That's a good interpretation."

I turned myself fully at him. "No, seriously. What was your reaction?"

He shrugs. "It's about time. Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why can't you say my name before?"

I stare at him. God, he looks so different now! How did I actually forget about him? How the heck did that happen?

"You aren't gonna answer." His eyes are dark and serious.

"Yep."

"Am I going to know some time?"

I nod. "Yes, some other time. It's your turn to wait."

"I _have _been waiting," His breath is so near my neck! I scoot over away from him. He smiles and moves closer. "Am I repulsive?" His voice is mocking.

_Yes. Yes. _"No. You just annoy me. Besides, you were sitting too close." I hide my head behind my hair because I can feel my face heating up. Oh, geez. What is happening to the world?

"Are you scared?"

My head snap up and I glare at him. "I am not!"

His finger raises and points at my face. "You're blushing. Jackpot."

That only cause my head to drop again. "I am not," I say in a small voice.

"Tch. Always in denial."

I glare with my murderous glare and I'm actually shaking in anger. "I am not in denial; I am not blushing."

His brow shoots up. "Oh, yeah?" He's taunting me.

"Yeah."

"Prove it."

"How?"

Here comes the challenge. He knows I can't resist taking challenges.

"Tell me you don't want me to kiss you."

Oh, shit. His dark, dark eyes are now _really _black, almost opaque. What is going on in his head?

"Is that a yes?" His voice low and husky.

"You know the answer, Fang," I don't trust myself if I say the answer. I might do something I might regret!

* * *

**A/N: Guys, just to let you know, I'm actually ending this story and the other MR story somewhere around winter break. Yeah, I know. But don't worry! It's still a long time from now! Sorry about last week, BTW! RnR?**


	19. Chapter 18

****

A/N: YES! NANOWRIMO IS FINISHED! HOORAY! NOW I CAN GO BACK TO TYPING MY FANFICS!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17

Fang POV

I'm no hobo. I admit, I'm not the cleanest person in the world. Then again, I'm a teenage guy. It's in our genes to be filthy and dirty. No matter how many people tell us to clean up our socks, jeans, underwear, t-shirts, and other clothes, we'll always ignore them and continue on to live as Neanderthals.

And maybe that is the reason why Max suddenly stormes in my dorm room without my permission. Or not. It may be some other reason, and of course, I will never know the truth.

"FANG! How dare you!" She points at me with her finger. Her face is red from anger. Inference: She's mad about something I did. Don't know what.

"I dare what?" I ask confusingly. I'm in the middle of folding my socks here! Yeah, I know. Shocker.

She throws her hands up in the air. "Of course you act all innocent. That's how it all starts!"

I drop my socks and walk to her. "How what starts?"

She glares at me and says nothing. I look at her wide-eyed. Can I at least get some hints as to what ever made you mad and I'm guessing I did it?

"What? I'm innocent!" I demand.

She continue to glare. OK, if she doesn't tell me what I did to make her like this, I will toss her out of this room. It doesn't matter that I'm so tempeted to kiss her right now. With her lips pouted like that, they're about to make me delirious.

And so her glare softens to a stare. "You mean you don't know?" _No, duh?_

"Yes." I feel like saying "Hallelujah!"

She blushes and turns toward the door. "Oh. Never mind then." She starts to shuffle out of the open door. I grab her wrist and pull her inside.

"Wait. Why were you being the accuser?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" She hides her face behind her hair.

I arch a brow and look down at her hidden face. She's hiding something. "Max. . ."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" She pulls on her wrist, but I tighten my hold.

"Max. . ." I say threateningly.

"Let. Me. Go." Max mimics the tone of my voice.

"No. Tell me first." She pulls harder. "Max. . ."

She snaps her head up. "I already told you it was nothing!"

"Don't make me kiss you." Only Max can see a kiss as a threat. She's weird like that.

"I will still tell you it was nothing."

Ooh. She's giving _the_ hints. Clearly she wants me to kiss her. I grin widely at her. She looks at me like I'm an idiot. Well, I feel like one whenever I'm with her. My hold around her wrist loosens, and my fingers twine with hers. I pull her closer. She looks shocked that one of her hands rest on my chest. Right where my heart is beating so hard, so fast, and so loud that I'm pretty sure she can hear my heart beating.

I lean down and closer to her. I can hear her short and rapid breathing. Ooh, I have some effect on her. I give her a satisfied smile.

I osculate her. (Don't know the word? Look it up.) The osculation is not rated triped H (hot and heavy and hungry), nor is it rated triple S (slow and sexy and sensual). It's more like rated I-like-you-so-much-that-I-want-to-kiss-you.

Last time I really kissed Max was during Thanksgiving. I knew she wanted to kiss me, so I did. We ended up on the floor, craving for each other's touch. Best Thanksgiving of my life.

Now I'm pulling away. I look over Max's head and see Iggy smirking. I glare at him and give him a telepathic message: I am going to beat you up after Max leaves.

I say my goodbye to Max and practically push her out of the door. I don't even care that I didn't get the reason why she was here.

"Sit," I command to Iggy, pointing at my computer chair. He obeys like a dog that just graduated from obedience cool. Iggy continues to smirk. "Quit smirking."

"I can't. It's quite interesting, really."

* * *

For Iggy, the word "interesting" means weird and disgusting and totally amusing.

Searching through all the dorm rooms in Larenston is certainly not interesting. After all who wants to go through all the disgusting filth just to look for "inappropriate stuff"? OK, OK. I know I don't have the right to diss the students. But still.

"It's all about experience, Fang. All experience is good," he says, as he drags me out of the room.

And I answer, "We do this every year. What's so good about it?"

He goes, "Fang. All you ever did was stand outside the door and wait for us to lug out the big trash bags full of 'inappropriate stuff'. So of course, you weren't able to experience the thrill."

"Well, I don't want to. And I'm not starting now."

Iggy pushes me to the end of the hallway. "Just do it, you big wimp. You'll love the experience, I tell you."

* * *

(Insert me whistling here.) When Iggy says something's good, it's all-the-way good. Like the time he bought Inception in DVD. Though in the end, Iggy wasn't able to understand the whole concept of people invading someone's dream.

I follow Iggy's instructions. I'm to carry a big trash bag with me, knock on a dorm room, demand entry, command that the students stay outside, close and lock the door, and begin turning the whole room over. Basically, search every inch of the room - even in the tightest crooks - where students might be hiding drugs, deadly weapons, and adult pictures or magazines. In short, look for "inappropriate stuff." Really specific, I know.

I didn't know - Truly I didn't because I've always been so oblivious with my surroundings - how those snooty kids are able to sneak in these "inappropriate stuff." Larenston has a top, high-quality security. Then again, they're loaded guys.

See, in every dorm building, the students are hiding basically the same thing.

Seventh grade dorm building: game consoles. Larenston does not allow game consoles because they rot the brains of the pure-minded twelve year olds.

Eighth grade dorm building: posters. Larenston does not allow posters because they violate the cleanliness of the walls of the dorm rooms.

Freshman dorm building: pictures of Hollywood actresses (i.e. Miley Cyrus, Britney Spears, Rihanna, etc.). Larenston does not allow pictures of celebrities because they result to unwanted interactions (fights) between students.

Sophomore dorm building: Swiss army knives. Larenston prohibits the use or even the possession of army knives in such a way that they might result to unwanted fates (death).

Junior dorm building: pictures of half-naked girls, specifically their exes. Larenston prohibits adult pictures because they might leak out of school and might cause the girls unwanted attention (paparazzis).

Senior dorm building: adult magazines. Larenston students who have adult magazines in their possession might face a certain adjournment. These magazines might also leak out and younger students might get influenced and violated.

Just so you know, I do not own any of the above. And I did not look at any of the pictures or any magazines. Though it was very tempting.

* * *

Max is online at nine-forty-seven PM. I send her an IM.

_f-wall: sup?_

_maxride: bored. u?_

_f-wall: went searching._

_maxride: in dorm rooms?_

_f-wall: no duh._

_maxride: :) just asking. was it fun?_

_f-wall: u have no idea._

_maxride: is this lyk a guy thing im not supposed to understand?_

_f-wall: yes._

_maxride: oh. i think i have an idea._

_f-wall: dont ever mention it. agenda tomorrow?_

_maxride: y?_

_f-wall: im asking u out and u ask why?_

_maxride: r u really?_

_f-wall: i shouldnt have said it if i wasnt. _

_maxride: im free._

_f-wall: cool._

_maxride: wat r we doing?_

_f-wall: you'll see._

_maxride: i hate you._

_f-wall: hey, the feeling's mutual._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: I'm thinking of writing a story about Dylan. Would any of you guys would be interested in reading it, if hypothetically I publish one? Oh and, RnR?**


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: Happy Holidays! What are you guys doing for the Holidays! I'm going to a friend's house. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 19

Fang POV

The date was great - er. Not really. Well, if it wasn't for Iggy's "mistake" and Aya's "interruption", the date would have gone smoothly, just like I imagined and planned.

I do not have to elaborate about the quotation marks around the words _mistake _and _interruption_. It'll just ruin my mood even more. I hate both of them still. And of course Max just shrugged the whole thing off. She even mentioned that the whole "interruption" was funny! Didn't she know how long I've been wanting to go on a date with her? Ugh, never mind.

What was I thinking? I forgot to say my greetings. Happy Holidays, by the way. Christmas is in less than twelve hours. Who knew?

Guess who's freaking out right now? Correcto-mundo. Iggy.

"Dude, dude, dude," Iggy chants. He runs his pale hand through his pale hair. Sweat begins to break out of his forehead, even though it's close to 58 degrees inside the room.

"What?" I growl back. I, for one, do not care at all. Not _that _way. I'm no Scrooge. I'm just trying to read Edgae Allan Poe's biography here in the comfort of my own bed. So any interruptions will make me act like a possessive lioness.

"What if. . . No, no. Fang! Wait. . . Sure. . . FANG!" he yells.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" I yell back. I snap my book shut, forgetting the page I was reading. Curse you, Iggy!

"What if. . . What if. . ." Is it possible for Iggy's complexion to get any more paler? It just did.

"What if what, Iggy?" I demand.

"What if Santa doesn't come?" He looks up at me with his pale blue eyes full of anxiety and desperation.

"Hell if I know." Oh, crap. Typical Iggy.

Ig sighs heavily. "Should I give him more cookies then?"

"Won't work," I mumble.

Apparently, Ig heard that. "Right. Because he'd rather want a piece of my cake instead!"

"Won't either!" I yell to him, as he run to the school kitchen.

He comes back, and just the sight of his chocolate cake is enough for my salivary glands to overexcrete saliva. (That sounds really disgusting. Oh, well.)

His face is the mask of a desperate mad man. Iggy's getting carried away again.

"That will never work, Ig." I swipe away an inch off the chocolate icing on the side. I savor it and go back some more. Not satisfied, I take away Iggy's knife and slice away almost a third of his cake.

"Will leaving this five-dollar bill beside the cake enough?" He does leave a five-dollar bill beside the cake. _Want that._

"Still won't." I'm almost halfway done with my cake.

"Why?" he whines and stomps his foot.

I wave my fork at him. "Because the elves e-mailed me last night."

"What did they say? Whatdidtheelvessay?"

"That you have been a very, very bad boy." I smirk. _Gotta keep a straight face, Fang. _It's always fun to tease Iggy during this time of the year.

He looks offended. "I am not!"

I arch a brow. I look down at my plate. Great. Cake's gone. "Oh, really?" I challenge him.

He turns away from my gaze. "Yeah." You can just see the guilt and disappointment in his face. HILARIOUS!

"Liar. That is why Santie Clause will not give you a present."

And just like that (finger snaps), his mood changes. He's angry. He stomps to my bed and points a finger to my face. "He better give me one. He better."

Iggy walks out. Leaving me alone. With whatever that's left of his chocolate cake, just steps away from me.

The cake is just begging me to devour it. _Fang! Fang! Eat me! Eat me! Look at the delicious drizzle of chocolate syrup running down my sides! And my melted dark chocolate center! FANG!_

I glare at the cake, wishing it's anywhere but near me. GO AWAY! Stop mocking me!

Of course, I could not resist the magnetic pull the chocolate cake and I have between us. We just click. I was destined to be with the heavenly cake.

It's bliss.

Death will come afterward. I just know it.

I can feel it in the wind.

(Technically, there isn't any wind inside. But you get what I'm saying.)

* * *

I IM-ed Max this afternoon because I want to give her my present. I missed out on the ten years worth of Christmas presents so it's just right that I give her one this year. Something special. Special enough that she will treasure it forever. Maybe even have it framed, so that everyone can see it. Yeah, Max will never do that.

I stand waiting for Max in Dev's back garden. The wind blows past me. I put my hands inside the pockets of my sports jacket. A light tap on my shoulder makes me turn.

God, will it ever be enough? Does she have to become more beautiful every time I see her? Max dons a gray University of Chicago hoodie and her usual faded skinny jeans. Her black ankle boots and her gorgeous hair in a ponytail complete her I'm-comfortable-with-what-I'm-wearing-so-screw-you look.

Max holds her hands behind her back and looks up at me. "What's my gift?"

"Nothing -"

"NOTHING? What? I came here to meet you and you give nothing for Christmas?" She throws her hands up. Typical Max.

I knew she would react this way. "Can you let me finish?"

She points her finger at me. "NO! This is my first and last Christmas here in this stupid school and you give me nothing? What's up with that?"

I inwardly sigh. "Let me finish first."

She crosses her arms beneath her chest. _Oh, please not that gesture. _She looks at me. "Fine."

I pull out an envelope and uncrease it.

"So it's not _actually _nothing." Sarcasm is just dripping out of her mouth.

"It _is _nothing."

She looks at me with unreadable eyes. She starts to grab the envelope, but I take it away and waves it in her face.

"Ah-ah-ah. It's not yet Christmas."

She opens her mouth. "What?"

I smirk at her. "It's not yet Christmas, Maxie-poo."

Max sticks out her tongue at me, yet there's an amused sparkle in her warm brown eyes. "You suck, Fang."

I hand it out to her and she takes it. She hides it on her hoodie pocket. "Read it tomorrow."

There's a warm glint on her eyes. "You do know that I have the curiosity of 10 Georges combined, right?"

I tuck a lock of brown hair behind her ear. "'Course. I wouldn't have given it to you if I didn't know that." I caress her cheek with the back of my hand.

She turns her shoulder. "Hmph. Whatever." Pink is what I would describe the color of Max's cheeks right now.

I laugh. "So, what's mine?" I pull my hand away.

She looks back. "What's yours?"

I nod.

She shrugs. "Not sure yet. I'm not sure what you'd like." Max grins.

My jaw drops. HOW CAN SHE NOT KNOW WHAT I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS! "WTF?"

Max cracks up at my reaction. She pats my cheek. "Don't worry. It's somewhere safe." She pulls her hand away, but I catch it. With a flick of my wrist, I twine my fingers with hers.

I grin at her. "Cool. See you?"

She nods. "Tonight."

I smirk and lean down. "Don't be late," I softly whisper on her ear. I feel her shiver. I smile to myself.

I pull her to an embrace and kiss the top of her brown head. I pull away and look at her. She returns my gaze.

I lean down and ask, our noses almost touching, "Can I kiss you?"

Max nods. I happen to glance at her throat and I see her swallow. _Unable to speak, huh? Me too, Max. Me too. _

I lean closer and brush my lips against hers. Just brush. I pull away slightly and Max frowns. Her free hand runs up to the back of my neck.

"You totally suck, Fang." She slowly pulls me down again.

"Oh, I do, huh?"

"Uh -" While her mouth is still open, I capture it.

Minutes later, we come up for air. "Do I still suck?"

"Sure. Whatever. Yes. Totally."

I kiss her again. And she's kissing me back.

I totally love Christmas.

* * *

**A/N: Tomorrow, I'll post the Christmas Chapter! HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! RnR? Ooh! Fang, Iggy, and Max also came back!**

**Fang: We didn't leave.**

**Iggy: You chose not to put us in your chapters.**

**Max: Hater!**

**Me: (speechless) I was so busy!**


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: Gomen nasai minna! I got caught up with the whole Christmas cheer that I forgot to type the Christmas chapter on Christmas! Honto ni gomen nasai!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 20

Fang POV

The only thing that was missing from my almost-perfect Christmas with Max was snow. Damn it! I was so hoping for a white Christmas this year, but my hoping was useless. I mean, we live in San Francisco, CALIFORNIA.

What was I thinking? Hoping for an impossible dream. When was the last time it snowed in California? NEVER. Ugh.

Yeah, well, that's what happens to me whenever I'm excited. Usually due to Max. I am such a lovesick idiot, aren't I? And I'm pretty proud of it.

What happened on Christmas Eve? Well, we celebrated Christmas in Larenston. (It just makes sense that we celebrate it there, since we already celebrated Thanksgiving in Dev. Doesn't it?)

After making out with Max in Dev's back garden, I left and went back to Larenston to do some last-minute decorating. I didn't really "help", more like "resist" Iggy's magnetic pull to all of the yummy-goodness he made. While Iggy's an amazing cook, he also have a hard time resisting everything he cooks. Because he knows he won't be able to stop and we'll end up with nothing to eat. He's pretty smart, after all.

Then, when it was time, Dev's SC came with lots and lots of presents. Iggy was so giddy in elation that all four of us (i.e. Sam, Dylan, Gazzy, me) smacked him on the back of head. That guy should really have a common sense for a present, instead of a stripper. (I will not go to that topic.)

My eyes were on Max. All night, they settled on Max. How could I not? She was wearing a long gray cardigan that reached to her knees with a long white ruffle blouse (not hers) underneath. Her long legs were covered with black lace tights. Nothing else. She was also wearing her black ankle boots. While the idea of Max's hair in curls sounded so appealing, her beautiful brown hair in waves flowing down her back was even sexier. Oh, yeah. Total turn on.

That night, all I was thinking about was how to approach her. Max is so easy to tease and it's fun to see her blush in embarrassment.

I got my chance when she turned her back to me and went to get a new glass of punch. I hid my clenched fists inside my front jean pockets and practically crept up behind her.

"Boo," I said softly through her right ear. She shivered in response and jumped. I would have been soaked to the bones if I didn't catch her glass in time.

I did put down my glass on the refreshments table and looked at her. I almost laughed and good thing I didn't. She tightly clutching her chest and breathing hard.

"What the hell was that for?" she asked, angrily and breathlessly. If you were there, you would see the steam coming out of her pretty little ears.

I shrugged. She closed her eyes and tried to compose herself. She even pinched the bridge of her nose and took several deep breaths. She pointed at me with her long index finger. She crooked the finger and I moved closer to her. She grabbed my tie and yanked me down.

We were nose to nose and the only thought running in my mind that moment was _Kisskisskisskisskiss. _Max whispered in my ear, "You don't ever do that to me. If you do that again, I will break your neck and bury you alive, beneath the very ground your standing on." She pulled away abruptly and smiled cheerfully. Looks can be deceiving. That very smile almost got me killed when we were seven.

She took her glass and walked away. I followed her out of the courtyard and in to the main hallway. Max sipped her punch slowly while her brown eyes roamed through every picture in the Rotunda.

"You know, your face is almost in every big frame. Why?" she asked me, without turning her back.

"Because I'm cool like that?" I smirked when she grinned. I pulled out my right hand and ruffled my dark hair. When I opened my eyes, Max was right there in front of me, looking up at me with her big brown eyes.

My face flushed and I turned away. Out in the corner of my left eye, I saw her smile. _Damn. . . _She tugged on my sleeve. "Can I open my 'nothing' now?"

I shook my head. "It's not yet Christmas, babe."

"Don't call me 'babe'."

Time to tease Max. "Right, honey."

"That too."

Turn the Tease-Max-until-she-squirms notch a bit higher. "Sure thing, sweetheart."

"Would you stop with the pet names?" YES! There's the squirming!

I grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to me. "You don't want to me call you anything?"

"No. . ." she murmured.

I smirked. "How about 'Emmy' then?"

"NO!" she exclaimed a little too fast. She pushed me away; she was going to turn away, but I clutched her wrist.

I wrapped my arms around her and dropped my head on her shoulder.

"To me - no matter what your name is - you'll always be my Maximum Ride." Through the thin fabric, I pressed my lips on the edge of her shoulder. With my chin, I brushed the hair hiding her pretty little neck. While smiling, I brushed my lips, tracing her slender neck. I kissed the little sensitive spot behind her ear and she groaned.

On her ear, I whispered, "_Aishiteru yo, mi corazon._"

"You know, I can't understand what you just said."

So like Max to ruin the moment.

* * *

Holding hands, Max and I walked to my dorm room. She said she wanted to see it, and I was thinking _Why not? _

I opened the door and ushered her in. I closed the door behind me and Max plopped down my bed.

"What time is it?" she asked. I glanced at my watch. It was already 11:47. I told her the time and she pulled out the envelope I gave her earlier.

She punched the air. "Yes! Just thirteen more minutes and I get to read whatever lovey-dovey poetic crap Fang wrote to me!"

I laughed and didn't take any offense. I laid down next to her on my bed. I pulled the curtains and we looked up at the sky. I crossed my right arm behind my head. Max hooked her right foot around my left ankle.

"Aren't you curious what my gift is to you?"

I looked down. Sure, I was curious. "You mean, your blushing isn't my gift?"

She playfully smacked my shoulder. "No. What time is it?"

"Eleven-fifty-nine in the evening."

"Seconds left?"

"Five. . ." I said and turned to my side.

"Four. . ." Her left hand ran through my hair.

"Three. . ." I caressed her soft cheek.

"Two. . ." We leaned closer to each other.

"One. . ." We met halfway and kissed, just as the bell signalled that it was midnight. As soon as the bell stopped ringing, we pulled away and smiled.

Max bit her lower lip. "I'm actually pretty nervous about your gift."

"Give. I'll read it."

So we sat Indian-style and faced each other. I cleared my throat and began reading. My gift really was Nothing:

**Never in my whole life have I ever felt this way before.**

**Occasional longing and thinking trouble me so.**

**Two and two equal four - you and me forevermore.**

**'Hey' is what I say to your presence everyday,**

**I see your sweet smile, and it's enough to make my emotions fray.**

**Now I ask, do you feel the same way as I do for you? Because,**

**Great confessions take time to surface.**

I kept my gaze at Max the whole time I read my gift. "So?" I asked her, after I finished.

Her answer was, "One word: less than three."

At first I was confused, then I realized what 'less than three' meant. It meant she loved my gift. "Where's mine?"

"Guess." There was a bit of the Devil inside her. I saw it in her eyes.

I tilted my head. "I don't have all night, Max. Can you just tell me?"

"I'd rather. . . show it to you. Close your eyes."

I shrugged and closed my eyes. I sensed Max come closer, before I felt her light caress on my cheek. Normally, I would have snapped my eyes open, but I didn't. I felt Max's lips kiss both my brows, both my closed eyes, the tip of my nose, both corners of my mouth, and finally possessed my lips.

I wanted to kiss her back, but she pulled away immediately. I opened my eyes, but Max closed them again with right hand.

Softly, slowly, she whispered on my right ear, "_Mahal kita_." I smiled, since I understood what she said.

Switching hands, she carefully murmured on my left ear, "_Giliw ko._"

I slowly took her hands and let her cup my face. "_Mahal na mahal rin kita, sinta._"

Her shoulders shook with laughter. "I don't know what that meant, but I'm guessing you just said you love me too."

"Did you ask that from Aya?"

"Yes and no. Google helped too. That's why you should also thank him."

"Whatever you say, my princess." I put my hands on her waist and pulled her down with me.

"I already said to stop with the pet names."

I nuzzled her neck, I went, "No, never."

"Can you tell me what you meant by _Aishiteru yo, mi corazon_?"

"I think you know, Max."

* * *

**A/N: It's actually both Japanese and Spanish. Basically, it means: I love you, my heart. I realized this chapter is full of Fax. Hope you guys are fine with that. Also, HAPPY NEW YEAR! I'm also sorry to say that this Friday, this story and Just Another Year will end. :'( Don't worry! There would be new stories next year! RnR?**


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: I so miss the class photos I used to have back in the Philippines. Ughh... No time for reminiscing my highschool memories.**

**Iggy: You have it bad, girl.**

**Max: Leave Aya alone. She just remembered the photos today.**

**Fang: Give her ice cream and she'll be fine.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 21

Max POV

Not even Usher singing DJ Got Us Falling In Love can bring me back to life.

I was right all along.

It was just another. . .

"MAX! STOP MOPING AROUND AND GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE! I NEED YOUR HELP!"

So much like Aya to ruin my sulky mood. Can she not see I'm about to make a dramatic moment?

"BACK OFF AND LET ME SUFFER MY DEPRESSION IN PEACE!" I yell back to Aya.

I hear Aya pound on the door. I'm too lazy to stand up and let her in. She let herself in, but I don't make myself see her. I can just feel the anger and annoyance seeping out her pores; it's hot, let me tell you.

Aya yanks the pillow off my face and hauls me up. I limp in her arms. She brings me back to reality by pinching my arm.

"OW!" I pull away from her and rub off the pain in my arm.

"You listen to me, _idiota_. Now is not the time to grieve over something that happened three weeks ago. You are just ruining your I'm-stubborn-and-I-hate-girly-things ego. Move on! Eat your damn cookies! Get a shower! You're acting like a teenage girl who just got dumped for the first time!"

_Did she just call me an idiot? _"Hurtful. . ." I murmured.

Aya shakes my shoulders vigorously. "Wake up! These things happen! It's inevitable! It was bound to happen. That's what the word 'inevitable' is specifically for!" Then in a softer voice that I immediately feel calm, she say, "Max, I'm sorry. Sometimes, people choose to leave not because of selfish reasons, but because they know that things will get worse if they stay."

I smile sadly at her. "I want to cry. I badly want to do so. But I guess my body is incapable of making tears."

Aya gives me a small smile and strokes my hair. "You are a bad liar, Max."

"You're right. I lied."

Aya nods. "I saw you. You were crying and -"

I shake my head. "No, not that. I _lied_."

Aya gives me a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"I lied when I told you I didn't think about Fang when I left London when I was eight. Truthfully, I kept thinking about him since I left. I didn't know what it was at the time; I thought I just a little homesick. Then, I went through puberty. It was like a splash of cold water in my face," I look at Aya, and she looks back, her face indecipherable. "I was in love with him. Ever since I left."

"Do you want me to say something?"

"Just tell me you won't leave too."

"I won't. I'll never."

* * *

Quite confusing, isn't it?

_What happened? Wait, what? Who's 'he'? You cried? Why did 'he' leave? Why did you lie? WHAT HAPPENED?_

It's not easy. Talking about it, reminiscing it, feeling the emotions all over again; it's hard. To make the long story short: Fang left.

Actually, I knew he was going to. He told me. I did not take it seriously. I guess, it was because of the time. It was New Year's Eve. At the time, I was living the moment. I did not think about the future, the past; I was enjoying the present.

Ugh, worst decision of my life. Even worse than the time I let Lissa put me in that hideous yellow dress.

But you know what? I didn't throw a tantrum. I did cry, just a little. After I cried, I hugged the pillow he slept on. I hugged it and slept, like everything was just a bad dream. . .

We slept together, that night. In both the literal and the _other _sense of the phrase. Just as we were going to sleep, he said, "I waited. I yearned. I didn't know destiny would bring you here," I felt him smile against my hair. "You could say it was 'the end of the world'. Destiny sure was sneaky. But you can't deny reality. When someone is your soulmate, you have to be with him or her. But sometimes, there are reasons why you can't be together."

I just grinned at him and told him, "Life sure is harsh, right? Two people in love shouldn't be forbidden to be together."

Fang kissed my forehead and replied, "I know."

* * *

I didn't want him to go. But he did. I asked him where he was going, and he just said, "Somewhere."

It's useless to mope around. I'm supposed to be hating him, but I don't.

When Aya leaves to do my rounds, I continue to lie on my bed. Despite the fact that Fang left, I'm still smiling. Hey, there's always a bright side in everything.

Someone knocks on my door and I stand up to get it. Tess is on the other side, breathless. I look at her questioningly.

She takes a few breaths, to settle her breathing. When she does, she says, "Mail."

"What?"

"You have mail."

"I don't get mail. Unless it's a basket from Mom. Is it? I'm still not done eating the last basket she gave me three weeks ago."

She shrugs. "It's not a basket. And I don't know why you have mail."

I frown. "Who is it from?"

"Why don't you get it?" I hate when I have to do stuff myself.

I groan. "Ugh. The post office is a long walk from here. I'm too lazy," I grin at Tess. "Come with me?" I flutter my lashes and Tess laughs.

"Fine, fine." I take her arm and we walk to the post office.

* * *

There, I open my mail box. Sure enough, there's only one white envelope there. I take it out, looking for a name. There isn't any.

Tess goes, "Maybe it's a prank."

I look at her. "Why would it be a prank? Who would prank me?"

She shrugs. "You never know. You probably have enemies."

I gasp, offended. "I do not have enemies! People like me! Everyone likes me!"

Tess laughs. "No, not everyone, Max. Iggy hates you."

I wave the envelope at her. "Good point. I don't get why he doesn't like me. I'm nice."

Tess crosses her arms across her chest, taunting me. "To him? No, no, no. Every word you say to him is an insult."

I grin. "I can't help it! The person is just full of flaws."

Tess dramatically sighs. "I think I know what Iggy is going through."

"Whatever." I look at the envelope in my hand. It's not that thick. I hold it up to the light and I see that there's a letter inside.

"What's inside?" She asks, curious. She moves beside me and looks at the envelope. "Looks like a letter. You should totally open it."

Inside me, conflicting emotions are going through a war. I want to open it so bad, but I also want to _not _open it. "Uh. . ."

Tess nudges my side. "You know you want to. Come on. You're not the only curious person in here. Come on. . ."

My face breaks into a smile. "The heck! Let's open it! You have a letter opener?"

Tess's smile falls. "Who owns a letter opener here in Dev? What are we, old-fashioned girls? Max, it's the twenty-first century. You just rip the letter open."

"Another good point." So I rip open the envelope. A white piece of paper folded in half falls to the floor. Tess and I both look down. We glance at each other and nod.

I pick it up and hold it in front of us. We both take a deep breath and let it out. I slowly open the paper.

"What the heck?" Tess says, shocked.

I don't say anything. I continue to read the words that are on the paper: _No, the sky doesn't leave the sun when it doesn't shine. Even if it rains._

"What does that mean?" Tess asks me, as she watches me smile.

I look at her brown eyes. "It means, Tess. . ." I turn my head to watch the peaceful sunrise. "It means that when people leave, it doesn't mean that they're gone forever. Even though they're gone, they're still there for you. You have to believe that they still care for you."

Tess smiles warmly at me and gives me a hug. I lean on to her.

You know the saying "If you love someone, let them go. If they love you back, they'll come back."?

I am deciding to let him go. Why? Because I know he loves me. He's going to come back. Because he's going to be there for me.

Tess pats my head and tells me, "He's head over heels for you. That damn Fang."

I laugh.

She grins. "He'll come back. We all know he will. You just gotta wait."

I groan again. "Oh, no. Not again with the patience talk! I'm sick of it!"

Tess's laugh makes my day even happier.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Far, far away from the post office of Deveraux Academy, a boy with dark hair rests his chin on his knees, while sitting on top of the roof of the guard house. He looks through his binoculars once again; his handsome face crinkles into a smile.

The boy's heart swells with love, as he watches the dirty blond-haired girl laugh with her brown-haired friend.

He swears to himself, "I'll come back. I'll be there for you, Max. _Hintayin mo ako_."

He looks again, his dark eyes still on the blond-haired girl.

Time never waits, they often say. But in love, you know it may. . .

* * *

**A/N: Not the ending you quite expected, huh? Me too. Guess my imagination doesn't work well with my decision making.**

**Max: It never does. Look at how your stories turned out.**

**Me: Yeah.**

**Iggy: When are you going to write a new one?**

**Me: Summer? Or maybe spring?**

**Fang: I know you won't be able to stand not writing for a month.**

**Me: (grits her teeth) I can too, Fang.**

**Iggy: (sighs) ALL TOGETHER NOW!**

**All: THE END! THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND REVIEWING! For the last time, RnR?**


End file.
